L'évadé
by Csame
Summary: Sirius confie le récit de son épopée, depuis cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween jusqu'à son évasion d'Azkaban et la poursuite infernale qui s'ensuivit. Le texte a été mis à jour en tenant compte de L'Ordre du Phénix.
1. premier volet

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros Corp. en leurs titres respectifs.

**Annonce : **Je propose à votre bienveillante attention, chers lecteurs, une version dépoussiérée de « l'évadé », une fiction qui a été publiée il y a bien longtemps sous le même titre. Je vous suggère de le relire, car il y a quelques modifications par rapport à la version originale. Quelques passages ont été supprimés, d'autres ont au contraire été rajoutés. Pourquoi tous ces changements ? Tout simplement pour adhérer au canon officiel, à savoir les six premiers tomes parus de Harry Potter. Bonne lecture.

L'évadé

Azkaban.

Rien que son nom, encore aujourd'hui, suffit à faire courir sur mon échine un frisson d'effroi. Je ne veux plus y penser. Mais Remus pense que je dois. Pour exorciser cette peur. Je lui ai ri au nez, bien sûr, je lui ai dit :

« Enfin, Rem', tu sais bien que c'est du passé, je me suis évadé, c'est fini. »

Mais il m'a regardé de ses yeux, de ses yeux qui voient tout. Il n'a pas été dupe, le vieux renard – ou devrais-je dire, le vieux loup. Il me connaît mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. Puis il a souri. Remus a toujours eu ce don exaspérant, celui de voir, d'être compréhensif quand bien même l'on ne le voudrait pas. Je pense qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec Albus dans ce domaine. Il regarde, il croise mes yeux, il sait, je sais qu'il sait, il sait que je sais qu'il sait, et ainsi de suite. Puis il sourit. Toujours le même rituel.

« Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, écris alors ! »

C'est ce qu'il a dit. Puis on a parlé de choses et d'autres : de l'Ordre du Phénix, du portrait de ma mère que nous n'arrivions toujours pas à décrocher, dans le grand hall, et des péripéties de notre cinquième année. Mais moi, je pensais toujours à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer, au fond. Qu'est ce que je risque ? Et me voilà, avec une belle plume d'oie en main, à tremper l'embout dans l'encre.

Maintenant c'est fini. Je veux dire – mon rôle à moi, dans cette histoire. Je suis ici, au Square Grimmaurd, et je tue les créatures nuisibles qui infestent la maison, et le temps, surtout le temps. Je ne puis sortir de la maison de mon enfance, car les Aurors sont toujours à ma recherche. La solitude me pèse, l'inaction aussi. Les membres de l'Ordre ont tous des missions à remplir, des gens à surveiller, des prophéties à protéger, et moi, je n'ai rien à faire, si ce n'est désinfecter les tapisseries de cette maison. Ce rôle me remplit d'amertume, j'ai une écrasante impression d'inutilité – comme Rogue n'hésite pas me le rappeler.

Mais je commence par la fin. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Maintenant que j'ai débuté, je me sens capable de continuer à écrire jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Il fait noir, je viens de pousser le gaz des lampes au maximum et pourtant il fait toujours obscur. Le premier coup de minuit vient de sonner, c'est la vieille horloge de mère qui sonne dans le salon.

L'horloge. Elle sonnait. C'est elle qui a tout déclenché. Elle sonnait douze coups, les douze coups de minuit. Nous venions de faire le sortilège de Fidélitas pour mettre en sécurité James et Lily. Je me rappelle paroles de Dumbledore :

« Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité, disait-il d'une voix inquiète, Voldemort vous a pour cible. »

Lily tenait dans ses bras un Harry de près d'un an, qui la regardait attentivement de ses yeux verts.

« Comment ? s'exclamait-t-elle alors. Mais… Nous ne pouvons plus nous cacher, Albus ! Avec Harry, c'est impossible ! »

- Effectivement, avait rajouté Albus, scellant notre destin à tous les quatre, vous utiliserez le sortilège de Fidélitas. »

Lily n'était pas première en enchantements pour rien. Elle était la seule à savoir en quoi consistait ce sortilège. Albus nous l'expliqua :

« Il s'agit de cacher le secret de votre emplacement au cœur d'un être unique. Dès que ce sera fait, nul ne pourra vous repérer, même s'il se trouve à deux mètres de vous, à moins que le dépositaire du Secret ne soit disposé à vous le révéler.

« Bien sûr, avait-t-il rajouté en me regardant, il vous faut quelqu'un de toute confiance.

- Nous prendrons Sirius, dit James qui tenait à son tour Harry, j'ai confiance en lui.

- Très bien, dit le directeur. »

Je perçus en lui une once d'inquiétude. Il savait que l'un des proches des Potter divulguait des renseignements à l'ennemi. Mais il ignorait lequel. Comment aurait-il pu soupçonner le petit, le grassouillet, le minable sans-talent qu'était Peter ? Probablement me suspectait-il déjà. Je ne savais pas qu'il croirait par la suite que ses craintes avaient été fondées.

Le sortilège fut effectué quelques jours plus tard. Mais ce ne fut pas moi le Gardien du Secret. Ce fut Peter. Alors que je faisais la plus grande erreur de ma vie, je croyais faire preuve d'une grande sagacité. Je pensais à coup de bluff. Ce ne serait pas bien compliqué pour les ennemis des Potter de deviner qu'ils me choisiraient comme Gardien, par contre, qui irait soupçonner le petit Queudver ? Au dernier moment, je proposai de prendre Peter à ma place. Ni James ni Lily ne s'y opposèrent : ils avaient surtout comme principale préoccupation de mettre leur fils à l'abri. Albus ne fut pas mis au courant.

Je rentrai dans ma planque, heureux de savoir les Potter en sécurité. Peter était dans une cachette introuvable, et moi je n'étais pas une des cibles principales de Voldemort. Tout me paraissait aller pour le mieux. Je me suis préparé un repas bien chaud, car il faisait déjà glacial. C'était Halloween, et j'espérais le fêter seul dans la mesure où je le pouvais, avec les maigres provisions qui traînaient dans mon garde-manger. La guerre m'avait forcé à me serrer quelque peu la ceinture. Mon repas prêt, je m'installai à cette table de bois clair où j'écris actuellement. Je mangeais. Le tic-tac de l'horloge du salon était oppressant. Le bonheur que j'avais ressenti quelques heures auparavant n'était plus. Plus du tout.

Et, comme pour annoncer ce qui allait suivre, minuit sonna. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru aux cours de divinations, et à ces interminables séances de lecture de nos destinées dans les astres et dans les boules de cristal ; mais là, ce fut très fort. Un pressentiment. Un lourd, un horrible pressentiment. Le son de cette horloge m'avait toujours fasciné, mais cette fois là bien plus que les autres. Je n'y tins plus. Je jetai une poignée de poudre magique dans ma cheminée, pour appeler Peter.

- Peter ! criais-je, Peter !

Je m'époumonai en vain pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je venais d'utiliser tout ce qu'il me restait de Poudre de Cheminette, je ne pouvais donc le rejoindre par le réseau des cheminées. Mais j'avais ma moto, ma bonne vieille moto volante. Dans le domaine du magique, voler était une de ses moindres capacités : en effet, elle savait sauter quelques dizaines de kilomètres en un instant, assez aléatoirement. C'était le fruit d'une combinaison unique de la technologie moldue et du savoir sorcier.

Mais cette fois, je n'éprouvais aucun plaisir à voler dans la nuit. Je me préoccupais surtout d'arriver le plus vite possible à destination. J'allais vers la cachette de Peter, une vieille bâtisse abandonnée. Il n'y avait personne. Pas un chat.

J'ai pris peur. Mon pressentiment s'était-il révélé exact ? Que pouvait bien signifier l'étrange absence de Queudver ? Il avait pourtant bien été convenu, sans aucune alternative possible, que Peter devait rester dans sa planque et ne pas bouger ! Moult idées plus folles les unes que les autres se joignirent pour repousser celle qui s'imposait à moi : si c'était lui, le traître qui révélait tous nos déplacements à Voldemort ? Soudain, mon estomac se noua. Godric's Hollow… Si Peter – non, il n'aurait pas fait ça – mais si… Si Peter avait été dire à Voldemort le Secret de…

Mais je ne pouvais plus, vous me comprendrez, rentrer chez moi gentiment et dormir du sommeil du juste. Je devais m'assurer. M'assurer que tout cela n'était qu'une simple erreur. Peter… Peter était si gourmand ! Il devait être descendu à Pré-au-lard pour s'acheter des provisions. Mais non enfin, Sirius, réfléchis, tout est fermé il est plus de minuit, voyons !

Je tournai quelques précieuses minutes autour de ma moto à réfléchir. J'enfourchai à nouveau ma moto, et je me dirigeais rapidement vers Godric's Hollow. Helena – c'est le surnom affectueux de ma moto – fonçait comme elle n'avait jamais foncé. Elle sautait des cinquantaines de kilomètres sans protester, comme si elle sentait qu'il se passait réellement quelque chose d'affreux.

Tout devient un peu confus dans mes souvenirs à partir de là : je me souviens très bien de la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus de leur maison, je me souviens de ma panique, je me souviens d'avoir accéléré au maximum. Mais dans mon angoisse et dans ma perdition, je ressentais que l'Irréparable avait déjà été commis. A travers mes larmes, je voyais clairement qu'ils étaient morts. Mais je refusais d'y croire. Finalement, j'ai atterri.

Je me rends compte que Lunard avait peut-être raison. C'est bizarre, mais maintenant que je couche ces mots sur ce parchemin, je me demande si je ne me sens pas mieux qu'avant. Je me sens un peu ridicule d'écrire ce texte que sans doute personne d'autre que Remus ne lira jamais, mais pourtant… Et je parie que tu es en train de te moquer de moi et de sourire dans ta barbe, Lunard, mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais été un grand consommateur de littérature comme toi ; moi, j'étais plutôt enclin à faire enrager Rusard la nuit dans les couloirs de l'école tandis que tu dévorais Shakespeare et Zola.

Bon, je continue. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ce moment là, vous comprendrez, et toi aussi Rem', que c'est un souvenir qu'il ne me plaît pas trop d'évoquer. J'ai trouvé leurs cadavres. Bon. Je vous fais grâce d'une description interminable de l'état dans lequel j'étais à ce moment là. Sachez seulement que j'étais dans un état de chagrin qui confinait à la folie. Mais Harry, ce sacré petit bonhomme dont je suis le parrain, je ne le trouvai pas immédiatement parmi les décombres. Puis j'entendis un vagissement de bébé. Et je saisis Harry dans mes bras. Il pleurait, le pauvre, et il avait une grande plaie sanguinolente sur le front. Voldemort n'était plus, et il ne devait revenir parmi nous que bien des années plus tard. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté, assis sur un muret, le seul qui était resté debout. Longtemps, sans doute. Je n'entendais pas les pleurs d'Harry, je n'entendais en réalité que mon égoïste douleur. Je pense que j'ai eu des hallucinations, j'ai vu des formes étranges, et des couleurs bizarres. Je crois que j'ai eu là un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait dans la prison d'Azkaban. Puis, Hagrid est arrivé. Il a tenté de me consoler, gentiment comme lui seul sait le faire. Puis il m'a enlevé Harry. Je crois que j'ai vaguement protesté, mais j'ai renoncé. Hagrid est allé porter Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. Je lui ai prêté ma moto volante. Mon Dieu ! Quand j'y repense, le seul fait que j'ai accepté de prêter ma moto volante à Hagrid prouve bien que j'étais dans un état terrible. Il s'en est allé. Je serais peut-être encore aujourd'hui sur ce muret de pierres à pleurer, si une autre voix, très forte, ne m'avait ramené à la raison.

C'était la voix de la punition. Je n'entendais que cette voix qui criait vengeance. Et je salivais (tu m'excuseras Remus) à l'avance à l'idée du châtiment que j'allais faire subir à Peter quand je le retrouverais. Mes larmes se sont séchées, et j'ai brusquement retrouvé la force de marcher, même de transplaner.

Ce ne pouvait être que Peter. Il ne pouvait être allé bien loin. Ce sale rat devait se sentir bien esseulé, car au moment ou son masque tombait, son maître disparaissait. Cela sonnait comme un glas, comme la morale d'une fable sordide. Je l'ai cherché. Sans ressentir la moindre fatigue, j'ai cherché méthodiquement, avec une rigueur implacable tous les endroits où il pouvait s'être terré. J'ai passé plus de 24 heures à ces recherches, 24 heures sans dormir ni manger. Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas avoir été plus lucide qu'à ce moment là. Puis je l'ai trouvé. Son idée n'était pas fameuse : il espérait trouver un abri chez sa mère. Je l'ai intercepté en chemin.

Peter était là, dans une rue pleine de monde, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il devait être à peu près cinq heures de l'après-midi.

« James et Lily, Sirius, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! On les a tués !

- Je sais. »

Je fis une pause. Je suppose que Peter a compris en lisant dans mon regard que le mensonge serait inutile. Son effroi a augmenté.

« Et je sais aussi qui les a tués, rajoutai-je.

- Voldemort ! Oui, c'est Voldemort qui les a tués ! »

Il était si terrorisé qu'il en oubliait sa peur du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il appelait généralement « Tu-Sais-Qui ».

« Non, ce n'est pas Voldemort qui les a tués, dis-je, d'un ton calme qui annonçait la tempête.- Mais… Qui alors ?

- Tu devrais le savoir, Queudver.

- Non… gémit-il. Pas du tout ! Je n'en sais rien ! »

C'est à cet instant là que la meilleure idée de la médiocre existence de Peter germa dans son esprit. Une idée qui devait être la cause de mes douze années d'emprisonnement. Une idée de traître, une idée de rat qui, acculé, contre-attaque brusquement.

« Sirius, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton accusateur sans se préoccuper des Moldus qui étaient attirés par la violente dispute, c'est toi ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Bien sûr que c'est toi ! C'est toi qui les as tués ! Tu étais leur Gardien du Secret ! Lily et James, Sirius, comment a-tu pu ? »

J'avoue qu'au moment même, je n'ai pas compris où il voulait en venir. A toi, lecteur, de déterminer si j'en suis excusable.

« C'était toi le traître, éructa-t-il, assassin ! »

J'avais l'esprit complètement obnubilé par l'anticipation du plaisir que j'aurais à le tuer. Le mot « assassin » ne m'atteignit pas. Je crois que j'ai eu un rictus. Il poursuivit.

« Ils étaient tes amis Sirius ! »

Il avait déjà pris sa décision, à ce moment là, et il s'apprêtait à passer à l'acte. Sa main descendit à la hauteur de sa cape.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-tu fais ça Sirius ? »

Il aurait dû faire du théâtre : très convaincant, vraiment. Il continua ses jérémiades, mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Sa main plongea dans sa poche.

« Et Harry, qu'en as-tu fait ? »

Tous les passants nous regardaient, à présent. J'ai dégainé ma baguette magique. Peu m'importait que nous fussions dans une rue moldue, entourés de moldus. Pour les conséquences, on verrait après. Peter a dû se dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance de ma vaincre – sur ce coup-là, il avait raison – il a donc choisi la seule issue qui s'offrait à lui.

Tout s'est alors précipité. Peter a soudainement lancé le sort le plus puissant qu'il connaissait au-dessus de son épaule. Tous les passants, dans un rayon de cinq mètres, ont été balayés par l'explosion. Moi, je contemplais, béat, la situation en demeurant immobile, la baguette tendue vers le traître. Puis Peter s'est coupé un doigt, juste avant de se transformer en rat et de s'enfuir par un soupirail. J'admire la lucidité dont il parvint à faire preuve à un moment pareil, c'est bien la preuve que rien n'importe plus, pour les rats de son espèce, que la sécurité.

Je restai, seul. Je n'entendis pas les hurlements des survivants. A mes pieds, les cadavres des Moldus gisaient sur l'asphalte.

La situation était risible, vraiment. Je me mis à rire. C'était loin d'être un rire joyeux, c'était plus un rire nerveux qu'autre chose en réalité. Mais je crois que c'était encore plus que ça. En fait, oui, la situation était vraiment comique. Peter, le petit misérable Peter, venait de me rouler comme un bleu, moi, Sirius Black, l'un des premiers de ma promotion à Poudlard. C'était un rire cynique, comme la chute d'une blague que moi seul pouvais comprendre. De l'humour noir pour un chien noir. C'était un rire de dérision, qui aurait pu très bien être remplacé par des pleurs.

Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, j'aurais fui. Mais j'ignorais qu'on me prenait pour l'assassin. Aurais-je pu le deviner ? Un homme normalement prudent et diligent aurait préféré ne pas courir ce risque. Cependant, dans l'état où je me trouvais, c'était une tâche presque impossible. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, on venait d'assassiner deux de mes meilleurs amis, et un troisième s'avérait être le traître, je crois que cela mérite au moins une circonstance atténuante.

Les gens du Ministère sont arrivés. Le vieux Cornélius Fugue a regardé la scène avec effarement. Il était accompagné par la brigade des catastrophes magiques. Ils m'ont menotté. Là, je pensais que j'aurais encore l'occasion de leur expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Mais non. J'ai vu leurs regards haineux, je les ai vu ramasser le doigt de Peter. J'ai compris qu'ils pensaient que c'était tout ce qui restait de lui, qu'ils pensaient que c'était moi qui l'avais assassiné. Je m'égosillai, mais l'on me mit sous sortilège de silence.

J'ai commencé à être inquiet quand je vis le manque de ménagement avec lequel on me traitait. Je voulais clamer mon innocence, mais j'étais muet. J'ai retrouvé en fouillant les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier les articles annonçant ma capture, à peine ombragée par la défaite de Voldemort. Je retranscris ici un passage éloquent :

« Les membres du département de la Réparation des catastrophes magiques, avec Cornélius Fudge à leur tête, ont été dépêchés sur les lieux très rapidement. Nous avons réussi à interroger Monsieur Fudge, dont certains prétendent qu'il sera le prochain Ministre de la Magie.

"La culpabilité de Black ne fait aucun doute", a-t-il déclaré, "nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux tandis que le meurtrier s'esclaffait d'un rire dément près des restes de son ancien ami. Son crime est tellement évident que nous hésitons à le faire comparaître devant les tribunaux qui sont déjà surchargés par les arrestations consécutives à la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. La Justice n'a que faire de statuer sur des criminels dont la détention à vie est déjà courue." »

Vous avez à présent une meilleure idée de l'état d'esprit qui régnait à ce moment-là. De plus, je pense que le délire et l'euphorie dans lesquelles la majorité des Sorciers vécurent quelques mois après la chute de Voldemort les avaient rendus assez partiaux, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi. Ils réclamaient vengeance. Et j'étais une victime de ce sentiment.

Menotté par des fers ensorcelés, je n'avais aucun espoir d'évasion. Un fourgon du ministère m'emmena sous haute garde. J'espérais toujours avoir droit à un procès. Mais dès que les sortilèges d'insonorisation cessaient d'avoir effet sur moi, ceux qui m'escortaient les renouvelaient, pour ne pas entendre mes protestations. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils refusaient de m'écouter. J'ignorais que le sort en avait déjà été jeté. _Acta est fabula. _Je retranscris maintenant une partie de l'article du Mensuel du Département de la Justice Magique, qui est un journal spécialisé qui consigne les résumés de tous les procès sorciers de Grande-Bretagne.

« (…) Bartémius Croupton, Juge des Grandes Instances des Tribunaux de la Justice magique de Grande-Bretagne, a rendu le jugement, rendu sous procédure expéditive, de Sirius Black ce vendredi 20 novembre. (…) En raison de l'encombrement des tribunaux et de l'évidence de l'affaire, la sentence fut proclamée en l'absence de l'accusé. (…) Le jugement est sans appel : incarcération à vie dans en la prison d'Azkaban. (…) »

Lorsque je sortis du fourgon, j'étais dans un petit port éloigné des Moldus, à l'aspect sinistre. Les vagues clapotaient doucement sur la mer. Eloigné de quelques kilomètres de la côte, un îlot effrayant me rappelait ce que j'avais entendu à propos d'une certaine prison. C'est là que je compris, bien que j'aie imaginé l'hypothèse bien plus tôt : On voulait m'enfermer, m'enfermer à Azkaban.


	2. deuxième volet

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros Corp. en leurs titres respectifs.

L'évadé

Mes parents sont tous deux sorciers, j'ai donc reçu une éducation magique, empreinte de légendes et de mythes qui étaient légion dans les grimoires de la belle bibliothèque de la maison. Dans ma plus petite enfance, j'étais déjà un enfant insubordonné et un peu insolent. Je me rappelle très bien que la seule chose que ma chère mère trouvait à me dire pour me calmer lorsque j'avais à peine trois ans était « Sirius ! Calme-toi où j'appelle les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban ! » Cette menace, accompagnée du ton dangereux que ma mère pouvait adopter, parvenait à faire croire à ses amies – sang-pures bien sûr – lorsqu'elle les invitait pour prendre le thé que j'étais un vrai petit ange, ce qui était bien loin de la vérité. C'est vous dire l'impact que la simple évocation de la prison et de ses terribles gardiens suffisait à provoquer. En grandissant, même si ma mère avait finalement compris qu'il était inutile de me faire passer pour un garçon modèle, les Détraqueurs sont restés une source de frayeur, bien que je n'en aie jamais rencontré. A Poudlard encore, les élèves issus de familles sorcières n'en parlaient qu'avec respect, même si pour la plupart ils ignoraient leurs terribles pouvoirs.

Mais avant ce jour funeste, je n'avais jamais vu ni ressenti un Détraqueur. Avant ce jour funeste, j'avais en moi la désinvolture d'un jeune homme qui a passé sa vie sans se soucier d'autre chose que de la farce en projet, sans penser au lendemain. Le changement fut d'autant plus douloureux qu'il était radical. Pour un homme heureux et idéaliste comme je l'étais, on aurait pu penser qu'Azkaban serait mortel. Pourtant ce ne le fut pas, du moins pour la partie physique de moi-même. Une bonne partie de mon âme y est restée.

Dans ce petit port sinistre, à peine quelques barques étaient amarrées. Il était constitué de deux ou trois larges pontons de bois, tous dirigés vers l'île. C'est étrange mais c'est une constatation que j'ai faite là très rapidement : je n'ai que rarement vu autre chose qu'un pâle soleil blanc et le plus souvent une chape de nuages gris dans le ciel. Comme si la beauté fuyait ce lieu, elle aussi. Il y avait de temps à autre un orage ou une tempête, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir connu de journées ensoleillées. Les gardiens qui m'escortaient étaient des sorciers, et ils semblaient désireux de finir le boulot au plus vite. Sans ménagement, on me jeta dans une barque sans rame ni moteur. Deux gardes prirent place à côté de moi. Je n'avais aucun espoir de m'enfuir en me jetant à la mer puisque j'avais les mains entravées, mais de toute façon les deux sorciers veillaient au grain. Pourtant, si j'avais eu la plus petite idée de ce qui m'attendait là-bas, je me serais jeté à la mer malgré mes menottes et malgré l'étroite surveillance. L'un des gardes tapota le bord de l'embarcation avec sa baguette magique, et celle-ci s'élança dans les vagues vers le large. La traversée ne fut pas longue. J'étais toujours sous l'emprise d'un sortilège puissant qui m'empêchait de parler et de clamer mon innocence. Les deux sorciers me regardaient sans échanger un mot. Dans leurs yeux, je lisais une étrange compassion. A partir de ce moment là, ils me traitèrent avec plus de soins.

Puisque je ne pouvais pas parler, je dus me résoudre à regarder. L'île était petite. Sa plus grande largeur ne dépassait pas 150 mètres, et sa longueur devait avoisiner les 300 mètres. La forteresse se trouvait au sud de l'îlot, faisant face à l'océan, tandis que le nord était une étendue herbeuse. En raison des courants dangereux, nous dûmes la contourner. J'eus donc droit à une visite panoramique de la forteresse et des environs. De hautes falaises faisaient de l'île un véritable piton rocheux qui résistait vaillamment à la mer. Les vagues venaient se heurter violemment contre le granite sombre dont étaient composé les contreforts. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un expert en navigation pour deviner que les tourbillons qui s'y formaient feraient immanquablement chavirer la frêle embarcation. Le détour fut donc assez long. Je conservai assez de lucidité pour repérer les failles de la prison, pour anticiper une évasion postérieure, mais elles me paraissaient peu nombreuses. C'était un bâtiment vraisemblablement ancien, mais qui semblait être en parfait état : inutile donc de compter sur un éboulement providentiel. Il était de briques noires, probablement tirées du sol même de l'île. Là encore, si elles n'étaient pas ensorcelées pour résister au burin, elles seraient sûrement aptes à lui résister par leur seule solidité. On m'avait bien entendu privé de ma baguette magique, et je ne disposais d'aucun instrument métallique susceptible d'entamer la pierre. C'était un bâtiment massif dont les murs étaient bâtis juste au-dessus des escarpements naturels que formaient les hautes falaises. Ils épousaient leur forme au gré des variations aléatoires que Pluton avait fait émerger de la mer. Mais les murs quittaient à un moment brusquement la falaise et traversaient l'île de part en part, dans une parfaite ligne droite qui contrastait avec l'aspect aléatoire des autres contours de la prison. En deçà du mur rectiligne et strict qui clôturait le bâtiment, une étendue d'herbe malingre et d'un vert malade s'étendait en descendant jusqu'à la plage qui était le seul point d'accostage. De petites fenêtres – qui ressemblaient plus à des meurtrières qu'à de véritables fenêtres – se suivaient à intervalle régulier sur plusieurs étages. Le toit était pour la majorité de la surface plat et crénelé comme dans certains châteaux moyenâgeux. Une haute tour de guet, dont j'ai récemment appris que la vue s'étendait dans les beaux jours jusqu'au continent, surplombait toute l'île. Si d'aventure un Détraqueur y était posté, mes chances d'évasion s'en verraient fort amoindries.

Je savais peu de choses sur les Détraqueurs, mais je n'ignorais pas qu'ils repéraient les gens non à la vue mes à leurs sentiments et à leurs émotions, dont ils se nourrissent. J'ignorais la portée de ce sens ignoré des humains, je ne savais pas que cette perception est aiguë et acérée. Ce fut dans la barque que j'aperçus pour la première fois un Détraqueur. J'étais heureusement trop loin pour que son effet vampirique se fasse clairement sentir, mais la haute silhouette de la créature m'emplit à l'avance d'effroi. Plus tard, j'ai appris à mieux connaître ces immondes créatures, j'ai appris ce qui les énerve et ce qui les contente, ce qui les excite et ce qui les dégoûte.

Dans un minuscule port encore plus lugubre que le précédent, nous accostâmes. Le vent du large soufflait assez fort. Pas une parole n'avait été échangée pendant la traversée, pas une parole ne fut échangée sur le port. L'un des gardiens m'aida à sortir de la barque avec mes menottes, manifestant sans doute ainsi sa commisération. L'autre gardien agita une vieille cloche suspendue à une potence. Le son retentit étrangement assourdi dans l'atmosphère inquiétante. Je vis bien que les gardes trépignaient d'impatience. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'ils aient envie de fuir cet endroit au plus vite : je ressentais déjà très fortement, sans la reconnaître consciemment, la présence des Détraqueurs, bien que nous en étions encore éloignés. Finalement, deux hautes silhouettes approchèrent.

Brusquement, un souvenir atroce s'empara de moi. Je revis brusquement et très clairement la scène affreuse de la découverte des corps inanimés de James et Lily. Je courbai la tête et mes cheveux tombèrent devant mes yeux. La violence inouïe de l'intrusion dans mon esprit me fit ployer. Je tombai à genou. Mais quiconque n'a jamais éprouvé – car on l'éprouve plus qu'autre chose – la présence des Détraqueurs ne peut que difficilement imaginer ce que je ressentis à ce moment là, et pendant les douze années qui suivirent. Je me vis chez Peter, je ressentis l'anxiété que j'avais éprouvée à ce moment là. Tout devint noir. Je m'étais évanoui.

Je sortis du noir pour aboutir dans le noir. Je n'étais pas resté longtemps évanoui, quelques minutes à peine. Deux mains puissantes me tenaient fermement et me traînaient vers la sombre prison. Je me débattis comme un chien enragé, essayant de sortir des étreintes immondes de leurs mains putréfiées. Il leur suffit d'une inspiration, d'un râle, pour faire taire toute tentative de fuite. Je ne fus « habitué » que bien plus tard à soutenir leur immonde respiration sans m'évanouir.

Des souvenirs, encore des souvenirs… Je me revis levant les mains vers les étoiles et implorant les cieux, comme Enée de son bateau qui bravait les flots de la Méditerranée en furie. Je me revis tenant le corps sans vie de James dans les bras. Je me revis secouant le cadavre déjà froid de Lily. Je me revis serrant celui de mon frère haï dans la morgue du ministère. Mon petit frère eut beau se conduire comme un imbécile pendant toute sa vie, cela ne le dispense pas d'avoir sa place parmi mes souvenirs.

Je fus brusquement ramené à la réalité. La lourde herse qui barrait l'entrée de la prison venait de s'ouvrir, me sortant de ma torpeur. Je pénétrai dans le bâtiment. Il semblait n'y avoir aucune torche dans cette maudite prison, mais les Détraqueurs ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles, mais ils se mouvaient sans aucune difficulté dans les couloirs. Il semblait que chaque cellule possédait une minuscule fenêtre par laquelle un simple rai de lumière devait suffire aux prisonniers. J'aperçus des visages d'hommes, de femmes. La plupart se terraient comme des lapins aux fonds de leurs terriers à l'approche des Détraqueurs, mais certains semblaient vouloir s'offrir à eux, comme s'ils espéraient en offrant une cible aux Détraqueurs qu'ils les prennent en pitié et qu'ils les libèrent – espoir bien entendu illusoire. Je vis des visages d'hommes défaits, la plupart portaient une barbe sale, déformés par l'attente. Je vis des femmes en haillons dont la dernière préoccupation était de nous offrir une image décente. Je vis des gens supplier, des gens hurler, des gens rire d'un rire dément.

Les geôles étaient pourvues de paillasses à peine matelassées, pour la plupart éventrées de part en part, soutenues par un cadre de fer pourvu de quatre pieds. Certains condamnés, au passage des Détraqueurs, plongeaient leurs têtes dans les matelas vieillis. On apprenait vite cette technique à Azkaban, pour se protéger des râles des créatures. Mais leur effet n'en était que peu amoindri. Chaque cellule comportait un mur entièrement grillagé de lourdes barres d'acier verticales, trop étroitement disposées pour laisser passer quiconque. Une porte – d'acier elle aussi – était à chaque fois aménagée dans la grille, ainsi qu'un volet pour faire passer la nourriture.

C'est incroyable comme je m'en souviens bien, c'est étrange. Je peux les revoir, ces salles sordides et ces barreaux froids comme la glace. Je les vois comme si j'avais quitté Azkaban hier. Je revois les Détraqueurs me traînant dans les couloirs. J'entends encore les supplications de Stone le fou qui ne se rappelait plus de son vrai nom, je crois entendre les longs monologues insensés d'Oscar, mon voisin de cellule. Et Olga, juste en face, qui n'a jamais dit un mot, mais dont le bras arborait un charmant crâne de la bouche duquel un fin serpent bravait le froid et l'humidité d'Azkaban.

Il y a beaucoup de prisonniers à Azkaban. Plus que je ne l'imaginais en tous cas. Nous traversâmes de nombreux couloirs sombres. On me fit monter un escalier étroit et glissant, sur lequel je manquais de me tuer – une option que j'aurais peut-être considérée avec plus d'attention si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait. Ma cellule était la première à droite de l'escalier, dont une grille de sécurité supplémentaire devançait le seuil. Les Détraqueurs me jetèrent dans la prison humide. Je ne devais plus en sortir avant très longtemps. Le sortilège de silence avait fini de faire effet.

-Je suis innocent ! hurlais-je, faites-moi sortir immédiatement !

Mais personne ne vint. Personne ne venait jamais. Les détenus avaient développé pour la plupart une étrange indifférence aux cris de leurs compagnons d'infortune. Je criais : silence ; je m'égosillais : pas de bruit ; je hurlais : pas un son. Je tombai vite d'épuisement sur mon matelas. Mes rêves, je n'en parlerai pas.

Je sais Remus, c'est censé être le but de ce texte de me confier, mais il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas évoquer. Je t'en donne un bref aperçu cependant, sinon je te connais tu vas encore râler. Les Détraqueurs, je m'en suis vite aperçu, se nourrissent au sens littéral du terme des émotions. Chaque ronde est pour eux une occasion de s'offrir un festin varié d'aliments divers, car les émotions de chacun des prisonniers avaient chacune une saveur particulière. Moi, par exemple, j'étais un met très apprécié, car ils sentaient – et je suis persuadé qu'ils l'ont toujours su – que j'étais innocent. Je suppose qu'il trouvait ma frustration délicieuse, mon désir de vengeance délicat et mon désespoir exquis. Ils restaient toujours plus longtemps devant ma cellule que devant celles des autres. Et ce qui semblait en moi rajouter un peu de piquant à leur repas, comme une légère touche de piment, c'est qu'il y avait une chose qui leur était en partie inaccessible, ou en tout cas qu'il n'arrivaient pas à détruire. Les Détraqueurs détruisent toutes les pensées heureuses de leur passage, mais cette pensée-là n'en était pas une. Je savais – et même à Azkaban je l'ai toujours su – que j'étais innocent. Jamais ils n'ont réussi à altérer cette conviction.

Les nuits étaient pour eux une différente sorte de banquet. Ils s'introduisaient dans les rêves des captifs et les rendaient affreux. Je vis pire – oui, Remus, pire – que mon horrible souvenir de la découverte des corps de James et Lily. Je vis même des choses que je n'avais même pas vécues réellement, mais que je m'étais seulement représenté dans mon imagination. Je vis par exemple l'assassinat en lui-même, alors que je n'étais pas présent sur les lieux. Je vis Queudver révéler l'emplacement des jeunes mariés à Voldemort… Je vis… non.

C'était terrible Lunard. Vraiment. Je sais que toi aussi tu as souffert, que tu t'es aussi représenté la scène du meurtre de Cornedrue. Seul toi, en réalité, peut comprendre à quel point j'étais misérable.

Au premier matin – ce ne serait pas le dernier – j'eus l'espoir qu'on vienne me chercher lorsque j'entendis du bruit dans l'escalier étroit, mais ce n'était qu'un Détraqueur qui venait nous apporter à manger. Je faillis m'évanouir à nouveau lorsqu'il s'approcha dans un râle, mais la perspective de pouvoir manger me tint en éveil. La bouillie infâme qui constituait notre nourriture trois fois par jour était à peine comestible, mais je lui trouvais une saveur étrange tant j'étais affamé. Ce premier matin, j'eus même l'espoir que mes parents fassent quelque chose. Mais je n'y croyais pas. Cela faisait trop longtemps que j'étais parti de chez moi, que j'avais coupé les ponts avec eux en manifestant clairement mon désaccord par rapport à leurs idées. Ni mon père, ni ma mère, ni mon frère Regulus n'élevèrent le petit doigt pour exiger le respect de mes droits fondamentaux. J'aurais bien aimé leur faire payer ça, mais ils sont tous morts.

Je me suis toujours levé tôt à Azkaban, parce qu'aux environs sept heures – suivant les saisons – après la troisième ronde du deuxième Détraqueur, lorsque le ciel était dégagé, un rayon de soleil passait par ma fenêtre et éclairait vivement le couloir. Je m'abreuvais de la lumière vive comme un nouveau-né tète au sein de sa mère. Le soleil éclairait alors la misérable pièce dans laquelle j'étais cloîtré. Une vespasienne miteuse et un lavabo ébréché devaient subvenir aux besoins du corps. Tout le mobilier se limitait à un 'lit', agrémenté d'un très symbolique couverture trouée. J'exagère, ils en distribuèrent des nouvelles au quatrième printemps.

Les premiers jours furent parmi les pires que je passai à Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas encore détruit totalement l'espoir que l'on s'aperçoive de l'erreur qu'ils commettaient en m'enfermant dans cette prison malgré mon innocence. C'est bien le seul service qu'ils me rendirent, car je crois que la souffrance fut moindre dès lors que je cessai d'espérer. Les premiers mois, je refusais de céder, et de ressembler à certains autres prisonniers, mais je savais bien qu'un jour les Détraqueurs me mèneraient à ces extrémités. Ils faisaient une ronde toutes les demi-heures, et chaque prisonnier profitait du laps de temps entre deux passages pour reprendre son souffle. Mais nous n'y arrivions jamais vraiment. Même lorsqu'ils étaient éloignés, on sentait encore les reflux de leur pouvoir vampiriques, de telle sorte que nous n'étions jamais à l'abri.

Une fois par an, une délégation d'hygiène du ministère venait inspecter la propreté de l'établissement et la santé de ses occupants. La prison était alors soumise à un nettoyage drastique. Mais c'était aussi la meilleure partie de l'année, parce qu'en nous forçant à nettoyer de fond en comble couloirs et cellule, les Détraqueurs savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous extorquer notre énergie trop souvent. Malgré la tâche répugnante, les quelques jours que dure le grand nettoyage étaient une bénédiction pour la plupart des détenus. Nous frottions et balayions les moindres recoins d'Azkaban. Nous tentions tous de faire durer la tâche, mais c'était presque impossible sous la surveillance des Gardiens d'Azkaban, qui n'hésitaient pas à punir à leur manière – un râle particulièrement douloureux – les contrevenants. La délégation du Ministère arrivait alors et admirait le bâtiment propre et net.

Elle devait normalement arriver à l'improviste, mais je suis persuadé qu'une taupe prévenait les Détraqueurs de l'arrivée de la délégation, contre de l'argent, ou peut-être contre la promesse d'un traitement de faveur envers un prisonnier de sa famille.

Il y avait certaines personnes que la perspective du nettoyage annuel ne réjouissait pas, car le pouvoir des Détraqueurs ne les affectait plus. Oscar, par exemple, s'était réfugié dans la folie. C'était un vieil homme qui vivait presque nu même en hiver, et dont la saleté de la barbe grisonnante semblait être la dernière des préoccupations. Sa folie était triste à voir, pourtant, je ne le plaignais pas. J'espérais qu'il trouvait dans sa démence une existence moins pénible, d'autant que je doutais qu'il existât quelque chose de pire.

Il parlait tout seul à un crabe. Est-il besoin de préciser qu'il n'y avait aucun crabe dans sa cellule ? Je me rappelle, pour l'avoir entendu déblatérer les mêmes phrases à longueur de journée, que le crabe en question s'appelait Double-pince.

« Regarde Black, dit-il un jour en se tournant vers son fantôme, je lui ai appris à faire le beau ! Fais le beau Double-pince, fais le beau ! Regarde Blackie ! »

Et moi de me désintéresser, et lui de m'insulter pour mon manque d'intérêt. En face de ma cellule se trouvait Olga. Cette femme était vraiment étrange. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux bleus, les traits de son visage étaient plutôt anguleux et son nez aquilin. Les Détraqueurs l'indifféraient, mais c'était pour une autre raison. Elle avait été constituée prisonnière au début du règne de Voldemort, et semblait regarder défiler les années à Azkaban comme si elle n'en subissait pas l'horreur. Mais je savais pourquoi. Je l'ai déjà dit plus haut : les Détraqueurs se nourrissent des émotions de leurs victimes. C'est bien simple, Olga n'en avait pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans le passé ténébreux de cette ancienne Mangemort et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir le savoir, mais il est clair qu'il comporte certains détails rares.

Voyez-vous, je compare parfois l'âme à un récipient, un vase ou un bocal. Le liquide à l'intérieur sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs, et il se renouvelle lentement – et _a fortiori_ dans un endroit comme Azkaban. Je pense qu'au début de l'incarcération d'Olga, les Gardiens ont organisé un grand festin de ce liquide. Peut-être avait-il une saveur particulière. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne s'en est jamais remise. Un mécanisme, celui qui permet au fluide de se renouveler, a été détruit. Peut-être les Détraqueurs ont-ils eu la main lourde et ont-ils franchi le seuil à ne pas franchir. Maintenant, son vase était vide. Intact, mais vide. Les Détraqueurs ne s'arrêtaient plus devant sa grille, et elle passait la majeure partie de son temps prostrée sur son lit.

Chacun avait sa technique pour amoindrir les pouvoirs effrayants des Gardiens d'Azkaban. La plus courue, qui était à la fois la plus inefficace, était de s'enfouir la tête dans son matelas et de préférence sous ses couvertures, comme je l'ai testé par moi-même. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionnait vraiment pas bien. Un prisonnier à l'étage inférieur avait une méthode plus originale : lorsqu'il sentait l'approche des Détraqueurs, il se mettait à hurler, probablement pour ne pas entendre ce que criaient ses pires souvenirs. J'ai aussi expérimenté cette technique, mais mes cris ne couvraient pas ceux de James et Lily. Une technique ingénieuse a fait fureur un moment. Elle avait été inventée par un Mangemort capturé suite à la disparition de Voldemort, et elle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans l'établissement, franchissant même les étages. Il fallait, à la venue des Détraqueurs, ouvrir le robinet de l'évier dont chaque prisonnier disposait, et tremper sa tête dans l'eau glaciale. Cette méthode était efficace les premières fois, car l'eau froide perturbait les exhalaisons des Détraqueurs, mais le procédé ne fonctionnait plus après quelques utilisations, je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelles raisons.

Pour ma part, j'avais une bonne technique : je me transformais en chien. J'ai vite découvert qu'être devenu Animagus avait plus d'un avantage, mais je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir que cela me servirait à Azkaban. Je ne me métamorphosais que quand la situation devenait réellement invivable, car j'avais trop peur de subir le courroux des Détraqueurs s'ils découvraient le brusque changement de débit de mes émotions en tant que chien. Car mes sentiments sous ma forme d'Animagus étaient bien moins complexes et évoluées. J'étais de ce fait réellement moins 'visible' par les Détraqueurs. Mais j'avais peur d'attirer leurs soupçons.

Malgré ces mesures de protection, les décès étaient fréquents à Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs nous fournissaient tout juste suffisamment de nourriture pour subsister, mais cela ne suffisait pas à certains. Pourtant, la cause de la plupart des décès était volontaire. Certains prisonniers cessaient totalement de s'alimenter, et ne tardaient pas à passer de vie à trépas. Les Détraqueurs semblaient avoir tout juste assez de conscience professionnelle pour empêcher les détenus de se pendre à l'aide des couvertures de leur lit, et ne s'alarmaient pas de sentir l'approche de la mort de l'un des détenus, bien au contraire. En réalité, ils devenaient alors tout excités, bien que je puisse difficilement vous décrire l'excitation d'un Détraqueur qui ne ressemble pas vraiment à celles des humains. Lorsque le moment venait, la quasi-totalité des Détraqueurs de la prison s'agglutinait devant la grille du mourant. Je suppose que lorsque celui-ci expirait, la totalité du contenu du vase – si vous vous rappelez l'image que j'ai employée précédemment – s'évanouissait avec lui. Les Détraqueurs s'en régalaient alors. Un jour, j'ai vu ce cérémonial, le jour où Oscar est mort ; et je dois dire que cela m'a donné une nouvelle impulsion pour vivre. Chaque fois que j'étais tenté d'y renoncer, je me souvenais de la scène.

La mort d'un de nos compagnons d'infortune ne nous réjouissait pas du tout, et il ne s'agissait pas de condoléances ou de commisération – de tels sentiments étaient inexistants à Azkaban – mais au contraire d'égoïsme foncier ; car chacun savait qu'une fois un captif défunt, il faudrait pourvoir de nourriture les Détraqueur sans sa contribution.

Mais ces problèmes d'approvisionnement n'eurent lieu que lors de mes dernières années d'incarcération. Au début, c'était plutôt Byzance pour les Détraqueurs, qui voyaient arriver presque hebdomadairement de nouveaux condamnés. Un jour, notamment, un groupe entier de Mangemorts débarqua sur l'île. Je les vis passer devant ma cellule. Je ne connaissais pas tous leurs noms, mais je sais maintenant qu'il s'agissait du couple Lestrange, Dolohov, Mulciber, Rookwood, Travers et Croupton. Je dois avouer que j'ai pris un certain plaisir à voir Croupton me rejoindre à Azkaban, car c'était le fils du juge qui avait ordonné mon incarcération sans procès. J'aurais bien aimé la tête voir le vieux Croupton, incarnation de la loi par excellence, lorsqu'il avait appris que son propre fils avait perpétué des crimes innommables. C'était un plaisir mesquin, dénué de tout humanisme, mais c'était tout ce dont j'étais capable à ce moment là. Personne ne cria autant que le petit Croupton. Il hurlait : « Je suis innocent ! Je suis innocent ! » Et, à tort, j'étais tenté de le croire. Il s'est tu – tout le monde finissait par se taire – et il sombra à son tour dans la prostration.

Ma foi, ce texte devient long. Je ne me souviens pas avoir écrit plus long texte auparavant. Je m'aperçois que j'y prends un certain plaisir. Peut-être ais-je raté ma vocation – si tant est que je puisse me flatter d'en avoir jamais réellement eu un jour. Peut-être que je devrais me lancer dans la littérature. Tu crois que je ferais l'affaire Rem' ? Je suppose que tu es en train de te moquer de moi, mais je suis assez sérieux. Non, pas tellement en fait. Bon, on va déjà voir si ce récit autobiographique te plaît.


	3. troisième volet

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros Corp. en leurs titres respectifs.

L'évadé

Il y eut un hiver, il y eut un printemps, l'automne suivit l'été, et la boucle fut bouclée.

Le temps passait lentement, à Azkaban, et je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la prostration. Ma barbe, que je m'étais pendant les premières années forcé à couper régulièrement, comme pour prouver aux Détraqueurs qu'ils ne m'auraient pas, pendait maintenant lamentablement. Mes cheveux étaient d'une saleté repoussante. Mes joues s'étaient creusées, mon visage avait pris une teinte cadavérique, mes yeux s'étaient éteints. Mes muscles s'atrophiaient dans l'immobilité que les murs leur imposaient, et faire cent fois le tour de ma cellule ne leur suffisait pas.

Un jour, lors de mon troisième ou quatrième printemps, des gens arrivèrent. Il ne s'agissait pas de nouveaux prisonniers, car les Détraqueurs restaient à distance respectable. Je reconnus Bartémius Croupton, le directeur du Département de la Justice magique, celui-là même qui ordonna mon incarcération sans procès. J'aurais dû, en le voyant s'approcher, l'insulter, l'injurier, lui cracher dessus, mais je restai immobile. J'étais bien trop muré dans mon état piteux pour réagir comme il se devait. Sa femme n'avait pas l'air très en forme, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Elle s'appuyait sur son mari comme si elle allait s'évanouir à tout moment. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, les nouvelles vont vites à Azkaban : je savais déjà que je fils Croupton était sur le point de rendre l'âme. Je n'étais plus capable de faire cette conclusion par moi-même, mais je sais maintenant que c'était pour lui rendre une dernière visite. En réalité, il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une simple visite. Ils allaient le faire évader. Mais, ça, je ne l'ai appris que bien plus tard.

Un peu plus tard, je vis repasser devant ma cellule le couple Croupton. Mais j'ignorais que ce n'était pas réellement eux. Grâce à une potion permettant de changer d'apparence, la mère et le fils avaient échangé leur place. La femme de Bartémius Croupton était mourante, et elle avait supplié son mari de délivrer leur fils. Déjà sur le point de mourir, elle avait pris la place et l'apparence de son fils, tandis que celui-ci repartait avec son père sous l'apparence de sa mère. Les Détraqueurs furent soupçonneux un instant, mais les Croupton eurent de la chance : rien de plus ne vint entacher leur réputation déjà fameusement entamée par la trahison de leur fils. La courageuse mère de ce dernier mourut quelques jours plus tard toujours sous l'apparence de son fils, et elle fut enterrée comme telle dans le petit cimetière de l'île dans l'étendue herbeuse, visible depuis ma fenêtre.

Personne ne devina la moindre chose, et chacun imagina jusqu'alors que les Détraqueurs n'avaient jamais subi d'échecs. Leurs pouvoirs affreux rendaient les grilles presque superflues. J'avais à peine tenu un an que mon esprit vacillait. Je pense qu'il y eut une époque où même si on m'avait ouvert grand la porte munie de barreaux je n'aurais rien tenté. J'étais plus prisonnier de ma tête que de mon cachot. Ma flamme s'était éteinte sous le souffle glacé de ces créatures maléfiques, et l'espoir, quant à lui, s'était depuis longtemps évanoui. Je me préparais inconsciemment à finir mes jours dans cette cellule obscure.

J'étais peut-être moi-même à la limite de la folie. Mes jours se confondaient dans mes nuits. Je ne savais jamais réellement si j'étais réveillé, j'ignorais si le soleil brillait le jour ou la nuit, si cette lune pleine était un gigantesque œil qui me jugeait sans cesse ou un simple satellite terrifiant. Je rêvais éveillé, et mes songes répétaient les mêmes scènes que je voyais de jour lorsque le souffle des Détraqueurs m'atteignait. J'ai compté les briques de mes murs et les dalles du sol, les barreaux de ma prison, les battements de mon cœur, les venues des Détraqueurs et le nombre de leurs pas… Mais tout cela ne suffisait pas.

L'état de mon lit n'était pas bien meilleur que ceux qui m'avaient frappé la première fois que je les vis. Mes cauchemars étaient intenses et mes mains serraient convulsivement et spasmodiquement le matelas, mes ongles longs et sales le mettaient à rude épreuve.

Mais malgré sa saleté, malgré sa maigreur, mon corps était toujours en parfait état de marche. J'étais en parfaite santé à l'arrivée, et longue serait la décrépitude avant de m'emporter définitivement. Le manque d'hygiène, l'humidité, le froid et la nourriture peu revigorante ne parvenaient pas à avoir raison de moi. Mais ces désagréments physiques n'étaient rien comparés aux dégâts que les Détraqueurs avaient infligés à mon esprit. Mon vase se vidait, lentement, mais sûrement. Et les pires souvenirs de mon existence paraissaient plus vifs qu'au premier jour. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y habituer, et il m'arrivait encore de m'évanouir lors des passages des Détraqueurs les plus vicieux.

En effet, les Détraqueurs ne sont pas tous pareils. En règle générale, il vaut mieux se méfier des Détraqueurs dont la taille est grande, et j'ai l'impression qu'un semblant de hiérarchie est organisé entre eux d'après leur taille. Les plus grands ont des pouvoirs qui sont encore plus pénétrants, et il me semble qu'ils ont le droit de soutirer plus souvent aux prisonniers leurs fluides vitaux. Les Détraqueurs en bas de la hiérarchie n'avaient le droit que de venir rarement nous hanter et nous voler notre énergie. Même si je ne m'en rendais pas compte, j'étais assez chanceux de ne pas être le premier captif qu'ils rencontraient lorsqu'ils entamaient, affamés, leur ronde, car j'imagine que ceux-là devaient subir de plein fouet la faim dévorante des Gardiens.

La quatrième année que je passai à Azkaban fut la pire. Je crois que je frôlais vraiment la limite de l'endurable, et encore, le mot est faible. Mais c'est un état difficile à décrire, car je n'avais pas une conscience normale du temps qui s'écoulait. Les minutes me semblaient durer des heures entières. Le temps était distendu, mais parfois semblait évoluer au contraire très rapidement. Sans la petite fenêtre dont je disposais, j'aurais complètement perdu la notion du temps. Mais les Détraqueurs prenaient soin de ne pas me laisser sombrer dans une folie trop profonde, qui aurait obscurci leurs pouvoirs. Ils s'appliquaient à me martyriser éternellement, et le repos que je prenais entre deux rondes devait suffire à me revigorer.

Ce que je crois ne pas avoir évoqué dans l'inventaire des tortures mentales quotidiennes dont les Détraqueurs nous faisaient cadeau est la culpabilité. Des voix, celles de James, de Lily, de Remus, de Dumbledore, d'Harry même, répétaient inlassablement : « Tu les as tués, Sirius, tu as proposé Queudver à ta place, Patmol. C'est toi qui les as assassinés, tu es coupable de leur meurtre, c'est de ta faute si Harry est désormais orphelin, tu as failli à ton devoir, tu mérites ton emprisonnement… » Je n'essayais pas de contrecarrer ces voix accablantes et accusatrices car j'acceptais leurs reproches. Je ne niais pas ces charges et au contraire, j'implorais le pardon des propriétaires de ces voix. Quand je pense que je me plaignais des monologues d'Oscar ! Il a dû endurer mes suppliques et mes implorations, lorsque je criais aux voix qui semblaient ne pas vouloir m'entendre de m'accorder leur indulgence. C'était inutile. Les voix n'existaient que dans mon monde de chimères, et ne vivaient que par la puissance dévastatrice du souffle des Détraqueurs.

Depuis cette sinistre période, Remus, Albus et Harry ont essayé de me convaincre de mon innocence. Le directeur de Poudlard pense d'ailleurs porter une bien plus lourde responsabilité que la mienne étant donné que c'est lui qui suggéra d'utiliser le sortilège Fidélitas au couple Potter. Ils sont parvenus à me convaincre partiellement. Pourtant, et je te vois déjà lever les yeux au ciel Remus, je sais que je porte une part de responsabilité de la mort de James et Lily. Mais personne ne peut me défaire de ce fardeau, Remus, et je dois le porter seul. J'ai tenté, figure-toi, de me convaincre moi-même que ce n'était pas de ma faute, et je suis arrivé à quelques résultats. Je parviens maintenant à dormir, les nuits d'Halloween, et je crois pouvoirs affirmer que je vis maintenant une existence plus ou moins heureuse, si tant est que l'on puisse vivre une existence heureuse dans les obscurs couloirs de la sinistre maison de mes parents.

Le premier événement perturbateur de mon lent déclin, celui qui me préserva d'une mort que l'usure m'aurait infligée assurément, eut lieu au sixième hiver. La saison fut particulièrement froide cette année-là. La neige recouvrit les toits et je contemplais la mer qui se déchaînait furieusement contre les falaises, à 60 mètres en contrebas, et chaque vague me semblait être un assaut de plus à mon esprit. Le bruit de l'eau se jetant avec violence contre la paroi de granite me paraissait être des grondements de fureur à mon égard, comme si pour parachever, pour manifester son accord avec la destruction de mon âme, la mer elle-même se joignait à l'effort des Détraqueurs. Des stalactites de glace se mirent à pendre au-dessus de ma fenêtre, et la mince vitre derrière ses barreaux d'acier tremblait sous les efforts du vent. Mais elle ne nous protégeait que peu de cet autre adversaire, qui pénétrait la prison par tous ses interstices et qui usait ma résistance presque aussi vite que le souffle des Détraqueurs : le froid. J'y survécus. Oscar mourut. A son insu, c'est lui qui provoqua un changement en moi.

J'avais été étonné de ne plus l'entendre parler seul, et j'avais été sur le point de me 'réjouir' d'avoir la paix pour une fois, mais lorsque j'ai senti l'excitation des Détraqueurs, j'ai compris qu'il allait bientôt expirer. Je fus assez peiné, du moins, autant qu'il était possible de l'être à Azkaban, car Oscar avait été après tout mon voisin de cellule pendant longtemps, et je n'avais jamais eu à lui reprocher que ses longs bavardages en solitaire. Il y eut le traditionnel cérémonial des Détraqueurs et ce fut la première fois que j'y assistais d'aussi près.

C'est à ce moment là que je compris l'un des plus horribles pouvoirs des Détraqueurs. Devant l'horreur de la situation, mes yeux ne purent que s'ouvrir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Non content de leur interdire de vivre – car l'existence que nous menions à Azkaban ne pouvait certainement pas être qualifiée de vie – les Détraqueurs enlevaient même aux prisonniers le droit de mourir. Ce n'est qu'une théorie en réalité, que j'espère ne jamais avoir à vérifier, mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle est exacte : les Détraqueurs, à la mort de leurs victimes, aspirent tout simplement ce qui reste de leurs âmes. Le corps est mort, et l'âme, au lieu d'être libérée, est tout simplement détruite par les Gardiens. Le suicide n'était même plus une libération pour les détenus qui connaissaient l'étendue des pouvoirs de leurs geôliers, il devenait une aberration. Ce doit être pour eux une extrême jouissance, et le zénith de la vie d'un Détraqueur correspond à mon avis à l'absorption du nectar qu'est pour eux l'essence vitale d'un mourant, juste après le Baiser, qui en est le summum, et dont peu d'entre eux peu d'entre eux peuvent se vanter d'avoir connu l'extase. Ce fut un choc, pour moi, un événement qui m'arracha de l'abîme infernal où j'étais tombé, et qui, lentement, devait m'en faire rejaillir.

Cette secousse fut puissante, mais l'état de dépérissement psychique dans lequel j'étais était proportionnel. Il y eut d'abord un lent freinage à mon asthénie mentale et à l'état de détresse qui empirait de jour en jour, puis une lente remontée. Celle-ci fut grandement facilitée parce que j'adoptais de plus en plus souvent ma forme d'_animagus_ qui comme je l'ai déjà dit est beaucoup moins sensible aux pouvoirs des Détraqueurs. A mon périgée, ma position était si lamentable que les Détraqueurs ne sentirent pas la différence lorsque je pris ma forme de canidé. Grâce à l'aide de Patmol, la remontée fut moins lente que ne le fut la descente. Ma santé mentale s'améliorait, et ma raison que je croyais perdue émergea à nouveau des profondeurs.

Mais ne vous y trompez pas : je n'avais en aucun cas développé une immunité des Détraqueurs. Je n'étais en rien exonéré de ma dose de râles, lors des rondes des Détraqueurs, et ils demeuraient pénibles. Seulement, ils m'affectaient moins. Azkaban ne ressembla jamais à un camp de vacances : la situation demeura exécrable et insupportable, mais moins qu'avant. En quelque sorte, avoir déjà connu pire me renforçait dans l'opinion que de meilleurs jours s'annonçaient. Je voulais à tous prix éviter de mourir, et voir mon état s'améliorer me rassurait. Je n'avais cependant pas encore récupéré la totalité des moyens dont je disposais à l'arrivée : il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit, par exemple, de tenter de m'évader. Ma décision de ne pas mourir était ferme, et quand les Détraqueurs parvenaient à l'annihiler par leurs pouvoirs vampiriques, un autre décès dans la prison me ramenait sur le droit chemin.

Parallèlement à cela, c'était une période creuse : les procès consécutifs à la chute de Voldemort avaient cessé, et les emprisonnements pour d'autres affaires étaient extrêmement rares. C'était l'âge d'or dans la communauté magique libre de Grande-Bretagne, tandis que la pénurie s'installait chez les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Cela les obligea à se sustenter au dépend du contingent de prisonniers qu'ils leur restaient : les rondes devinrent plus fréquentes. Cela freina mon crescendo des échelons espacés de la raison.

Mais je tins bon. Malgré toutes les difficultés, mon état physique et mental s'améliorait de jour en jour, très lentement. Je passais pas mal de temps sous la forme de Patmol, et les Détraqueurs ne se méfiaient plus des brusques sauts de mes émissions émotionnelles, parce qu'ils avaient à la longue considéré cela comme normal, et parce que le mouvement avait été très progressif. Je pense que j'étais devenu une curiosité pour les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, sûrement en tous cas l'un de leur cas les plus intéressant : je ne crois pas qu'aucun des prisonniers pouvaient leur offrir ces hauts et ces bas si espacés. Le remord, l'envie de vengeance qui persistait et la douleur étaient des mets très appréciés aux menus des Gardiens, et ce mouvement balançant leur semblait étrange et exotique. Bref, et à mes dépens, je leur plaisais beaucoup.

Les années se suivirent dans l'enfer d'Azkaban. Les prisonniers devenaient une denrée rare, les arrivées rarissimes, et les décès fréquents. Un engrenage vicieux s'était installé dans la prison. Les Détraqueurs, qui avaient de moins en moins d'émotions à puiser chez les détenus qui se raréfiaient, halaient plus profond dans la réserve de ceux qui demeuraient et accéléraient ainsi leur processus de détérioration, et la fréquence des décès. Une spirale infernale hâtait sa progression vers son centre. Les captifs enduraient la disette autant que les Détraqueurs. J'imagine qu'il devait bien arriver quelques empoignades lorsque les Détraqueurs se disputaient le droit de faire la ronde, mais je n'y ai jamais assisté. En fait, je n'ai jamais vu le moindre écart dans la discipline chez ces créatures.

Rien n'égala plus la froideur de l'hiver où Oscar mourut, mais nous eûmes en contre partie un été si chaud que les Détraqueurs eux même semblaient être incommodés. Une nuée d'insectes et de parasites en tous genres s'abattit sur les cachots, et la diphtérie emporta deux prisonniers, avant que la commission d'hygiène appelée d'urgence par les Détraqueurs n'empêche la progression de cette maladie contagieuse en vaccinant tous les captifs. Les parasites furent un grand problème pour moi, car lorsque j'étais sous ma forme de chien, ils n'avaient aucuns remords à irriter et à piquer mon pelage de nuit aux endroits les plus inattendus. Des tiques grossissaient dans mon pelage et ne semblaient pas souffrir du changement lorsque je reprenais ma forme humaine, et les puces semblaient considérer ma barbe hirsute comme un terrain à bâtir.

J'eus plus tard échos de la venue d'Arthur Weasley, dont j'ignorais à l'époque le nom, et qui passa en coup de vent à Azkaban pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il me jeta un coup d'œil haineux et effrayé par mon apparence, puis disparut vers sa maison, à Loutry Ste Chapsoule. C'était lors du printemps de ma onzième année à Azkaban.

C'est au début l'été de cette année là que je vis un nouveau prisonnier débarquer sur l'île. Ce fut un choc de le voir arriver, car c'était la personne de la part de qui je ne me serais jamais attendu au moindre délit, en dehors de sa passion des créatures hybrides et interdites qu'il affectionnait. Il s'agissait de Rubéus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Le demi géant à la barbe broussailleuse gémissait de terreur face aux Gardiens qui se réjouissaient d'avoir de la chair fraîche. Il passa devant ma cellule, mais il ne me vit pas tant il était absorbé par ses souvenirs affreux que les Détraqueurs le forçaient à revivre.

Il resta cependant à peine quinze jours dans son cachot. Les Détraqueurs, même s'ils ne semblaient pas ravis de s'en défaire, le relâchèrent. Cela me mit un peu de baume au cœur d'assister à sa libération, car je n'avais jamais douté qu'il fût réellement innocent. J'espérais peut-être vaguement qu'un jour il m'arrive la même chose. J'étais également probablement un peu jaloux.

Je savais bien que tu me considérais également coupable, Lunard, mais je ne t'en ai jamais réellement voulu. Toute ma dose de haine était dirigée vers Peter. Jamais il ne me vint la pensée que tu aurais pu remettre en question la situation car elle était trop évidente. Peut-être t'es-tu un jour senti coupable de ne pas t'être insurgé contre mon incarcération sans procès. Si c'est le cas je t'en conjure, chasse cette pensée de ton esprit. Si j'avais été à ta place, la douleur et la vengeance auraient également obscurcit toute civilité.

A la fin du mois de juillet, une nouvelle tomba sur Azkaban. Une inspection du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge en personne, aurait lieu le premier août. Aussitôt, la prison fut en effervescence. Les prisonniers furent lavés et rasés, les geôles nettoyées de fond en comble, les couloirs frottés, les charnières huilées et les éviers débouchés en toute hâte. Les Détraqueurs tentaient d'économiser les forces des forçats et ils les ménageaient légèrement. Nous eûmes droit à une double ration de cette bouillie immonde qui constituait notre quotidien, pour paraître bien nourris.

Le premier août arriva. Je ne savais pas qu'il devait marquer un véritable tournant dans ma vie. La présence des Détraqueurs avait été réduite au minimum pour faire croire au ministre que les détenus étaient traités convenablement. Je suis presque sûr que le Ministre, qui entretenait de bons rapports avec les Détraqueurs, fut dupe de la supercherie. Grâce aux suppléments de nourriture et à la brusque raréfaction des rondes des Détraqueurs, je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien porté.

Le Ministre fit une visite complète de la prison. J'avais déjà vu Fudge par le passé. C'était un homme à l'aspect bienveillant, mais un peu bonimenteur. Il avait des manières un peu pompeuses et se préoccupait beaucoup des apparences. Il soignait son image et dissimulait par son aspect affable des idées dépassées sur la pureté du sang – des idées qui me plaisaient d'autant moins qu'elles évoquaient en moi certaines paroles de mes parents. Il ne bascula jamais dans l'extrémisme que certains sorciers éprouvaient à l'égard des sorciers issus de parents moldus. Cornélius n'était pas un homme courageux, et les difficultés que nous rencontrons aujourd'hui sont une conséquence de ce manque, ainsi que d'une grande capacité de nier l'évidence, surtout quand cette évidence lui déplaisait. Je prie maintenant pour que ce récit ne tombe jamais dans les mains de ceux qui l'ont apprécié, car Fudge demeure une figure respectée dans les castes politiques comme ailleurs.

Le pauvre homme était terrifié. Sa visite à Azkaban ne semblait en rien ressembler à une sinécure, c'était plutôt le contraire. Je me réjouissais amèrement que l'un des plus chauds partisans de l'utilisation des Détraqueurs comme gardien des prisons se vit contraint d'en subir l'effet, même si les Détraqueurs essayaient visiblement de tempérer leurs facultés. Sa visite, je m'en doute, n'avait pour but que de jeter un peu de poudre aux yeux de ses concurrents et de ses adhérents : j'imagine qu'il espérait voir dans le journal des titres comme « Le Ministre de la Magie rend visite aux prisonniers d'Azkaban dans un but humanitaire ! » Peut-être dans le but de redorer son blason légèrement terni aux yeux des sceptiques qui doutaient de sa capacité à remplir le poste si convoité. Il était accompagné d'un journaliste, qui notait sur un calepin l'état des lieux et qui griffonnait des notes au sujet des déclarations du Ministre.

Il fit le tour complet de la prison, visitant les couloirs pimpants et les cachots propres, félicitant les Détraqueurs pour leur bonne gestion de l'établissement pénitentiaire. Je retranscris ici l'intégralité de la déclaration de Fudge à la presse, que j'ai retrouvée dans le bureau de ma très chère mère qui avait gardé cette coupure de journal je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison.

« Les Détraqueurs ont été très coopératifs, ils m'ont fait visiter la prison dans ses moindres recoins, et j'ai été agréablement surpris par la propreté des lieux et par l'hygiène des détenus. Les sceptiques qui discutaient de la nécessité de la présence des Détraqueurs en tant que Gardiens d'Azkaban auraient été convaincus en voyant la salubrité de l'endroit. Bien entendu, cela demeure un établissement carcéral, et je vous avoue préférer mon bureau au Ministère aux cellules grillagées d'Azkaban (rires). Albus Dumbledore sera notamment enchanté d'apprendre, lui qui faisait partie des plus fervent réfractaires, qu'Azkaban est réellement une prison saine et que les conditions d'incarcération sont vraiment excellentes, surtout quand on les compare à certains établissements carcéraux que construisent nos amis les moldus. J'ai interrogé un prisonnier, au hasard, et il m'a répondu de manière très intelligible et cohérente, ce qui m'a amené à conclure que le terme « tortures psychologiques » dont parlaient certains était totalement outrancier. Nous avons discuté, et il m'est apparu que le captif semblait plutôt s'ennuyer qu'autre chose, mais quand on connaît la nature des forfaits qu'il a commis par le passé on pourrait en venir à penser que l'ennui n'est en réalité pas un châtiment suffisant pour ce criminel.

« J'aimerais également insister sur le fait que les mesures de sécurité d'Azkaban sont également optimales, et que nos concitoyens peuvent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles à ce sujet. Les Gardiens ont une vigilance excellente, et les grilles qui condamnent les portes sont à toute épreuve. »

Vous avez là un aperçu éloquent de la bêtise de Fudge. Il s'est laissé leurrer du début à la fin, et a été d'une naïveté ahurissante. La taupe du Ministère qui informait les Détraqueurs des 'arrivées surprises' des délégations était décidément très efficace et utile. Mais je crois que même si Fudge avait découvert la prison sous son jour habituel, le résultat n'aurait pas été tellement différent. Son amour de sa fonction l'aveuglait tellement qu'il aurait pu tromper la presse volontairement ou tout du moins modifier la vérité à son avantage. Et s'il avait eu des remords, il aurait pu tout simplement s'abstenir de faire une déclaration.

Mais celle-ci comporte un flagrant mensonge : il a prétendu avoir choisi un prisonnier au hasard. C'est là que se situe le mensonge : il m'a choisi moi car j'étais à peu de choses près le seul prisonnier qui était capable d'aligner deux phrases cohérentes. Il a apporté une chaise et s'est installé devant la grille de ma cellule, et m'a interrogé sur ma vie à la prison. Je ne manifestai que peu d'intérêt à parler de nos conditions de captivité, car je sentais bien que le Ministre arrangerait la situation à son avantage. Après avoir parlé une demi-heure, Fudge commença à lire son journal. Il semblait qu'il attendait le retour de la barque, qui devait avoir été appelée pour un autre usage.

On vint le prévenir que le bateau était arrivé, et il se prépara à partir.

« Eh bien au revoir, Monsieur Black, dit-il d'un air un peu gêné. »

Il voulait de toute évidence éviter de me serrer la main.

« Adieu, Fudge, dis-je sombrement. »

Il me regarda un instant avec effroi, puis s'en alla sans un mot. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas que je l'interpellai.

« Oh ! Monsieur le Ministre ! »

Il se retourna et me dévisagea.

« Vous avez fini votre journal ? »

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

« Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai plus fait de mots croisés… »

- Ah ? Bien. Je… Je suppose qu'ils n'auront pas d'objection si je… Tenez, le voilà. »

Sans doute parce qu'il avait peur que je l'étrangle lorsqu'il s'approcherait, il me lança le journal au bas de la grille. Je le saisis en passant ma main à travers deux barreaux.

« Merci ! lançais-je.

Mais il était déjà parti. Haussant les épaules, je dépliai le journal. En première page, une photo attira mon attention : il s'agissait d'une famille de Sorciers, nombreuse et souriante, posant devant les pyramides d'Egypte, sous un soleil de plomb. Je lus l'article qui accompagnait la photographie animée.

« UN EMPLOYE DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE REMPORTE LE GRAND PRIX

Arthur Weasley, directeur du service des détournements de l'Artisanat moldu, a remporté le grand prix de la loterie du Galion organisée chaque année par La Gazette du Sorcier.

M. Weasley, ravi, nous a déclaré : "Cet or va nous servir à faire cet été un voyage en Egypte où se trouve Bill, notre fils aîné. Il travaille là-bas comme conjureur de sorts pour le compte de la banque Gringotts, la banque des sorciers."

La famille Weasley va donc passer un mois en Egypte et sera de retour pour la rentrée des classes au collège Poudlard où cinq des enfants Weasley poursuivent leurs études. »

Vaguement nostalgique de ce soleil qui m'avait si souvent manqué, de cet espace désertique qui me rendait triste alors que j'étais cloîtré dans une cellule de seize mètres carrés, mes yeux revinrent lentement vers la photographie. Ils s'écarquillèrent. Je venais d'apercevoir un détail qui me frappa. Sur l'épaule du plus jeune garçon de cette famille de Sorciers, un rat qui me paraissait étrangement familier regardait l'objectif en remuant le museau. Ce n'était pas possible… Mais c'était pourtant vrai : Queudver, Peter était sur l'épaule du garçon sous sa forme d'animagus. Ahuri, je m'approchais à deux centimètres de l'image : je pouvais être formel. C'était bien Peter : son doigt manquant une de ses pattes avant en faisait foi.

Le décor sembla s'assombrir, mes doigts se mirent à trembler violemment. Queudver, ce misérable traître était encore en vie ? Bien sûr… Il ne pouvait plus se montrer sous sa forme humaine puisque tout le monde le croyait mort ! S'était-il résolu à passer sa vie sous la forme d'un rat ? C'était la seule hypothèse qui me venait à l'esprit. Le garçon sur l'épaule duquel Queudver était installé semblait le considérer comme son animal familier. Peut-être… Peut-être Peter s'était-il fait adopter par cette famille de sorciers, pour ne pas devoir se fatiguer à se trouver de la nourriture, ça lui ressemblerait beaucoup. Je relus l'article plusieurs fois. « La famille Weasley va donc passer un mois en Egypte et sera de retour pour la rentrée des classes au collège Poudlard où cinq des enfants Weasley poursuivent leurs études. » Ce garçon devait être à Poudlard, et il l'emmènerait probablement avec lui à l'école.

Je ne pensais pas directement à toutes les implications que la présence de Peter à Poudlard pouvait avoir. Le revoir ravivait ma vengeance et en même temps ma lucidité. Je dormis mal, cette nuit là, et je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit, en sueur. Une effroyable conclusion s'était imposée dans mon esprit : Harry, il devait avoir… juste treize ans ! Il devait être à Poudlard, lui aussi, en grand danger si Peter voulait venger son maître !

J'ai essayé de me raisonner. Je me suis dit : « enfin, Sirius, Peter aurait déjà agi depuis longtemps, Harry est déjà à l'école depuis deux ans en théorie ! » Mais rien n'y faisait. Je dormais mal, et les pouvoirs des Détraqueurs accentuaient l'impression de réalité de mes rêves, dans lesquels je voyais une ombre s'approcher du lit de mon filleul brandissant un couteau effilé, puis l'abattre violemment. Je ne pouvais pas rester inactif, il fallait que je prévienne quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Les Détraqueurs ne venaient jamais quand on appelait à l'aide, je ne pouvais ni écrire de lettre ni envoyer du courrier. J'étais isolé.

On m'a dit par la suite que dans mon sommeil je répétais infatigablement « Il est à Poudlard, il est à Poudlard » C'est très possible. Les rêves, comme je l'ai déjà dis, peuvent être rendus excessivement proches de la réalité par le biais des Détraqueurs. Je ne m'étonne pas qu'un aperçu ait pu franchir mes lèvres pendant mon sommeil. Le jour, je relisais l'article dans le vain espoir d'apprendre quelque chose de plus sur la situation, mais je savais pourtant bien que je n'en tirerais rien de plus.

Alors, la pensée tant redoutée et impitoyablement détruite par les Détraqueurs dès qu'ils en sentaient l'ébauche naquit à nouveau dans mon esprit : l'évasion. Je devais absolument m'en aller. Patmol m'aida beaucoup à la conserver hors d'atteinte des Détraqueurs, mais ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas grand-chose contre elle car c'était devenu une obsession. Je me suis mis à calculer exactement le temps qui s'écoulait entre deux rondes, à réfléchir à un plan d'action. Mais il fallait que j'agisse vite, car je voulais m'échapper avant la rentrée des classes de peur que Peter n'agisse.

Calculer la durée entre deux rondes était un exercice très difficile étant donné que je n'avais ni montre ni horloge. Je n'avais pour m'aider que les battements de mon cœur, et la maigre portion de ciel visible au travers de ma fenêtre. Cependant, je parvins à déterminer avec plus ou moins de précision que les rondes se suivaient à un intervalle de mille 875 battements environ. Je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr, mais j'avais un jour entendu que les pulsations étaient environ de 70 par minutes. Il y avait donc un vide de vingt-cinq minutes environ entre chaque ronde. Cela signifiait qu'il fallait que je déserte le couloir avant la ronde suivante. Un des problèmes qui se posa était que je n'avais aucune idée de l'itinéraire des Détraqueurs après l'escalier. Une masse énorme d'impondérables se présentait, mais j'étais bien décidé à les affronter.

Je croyais avoir trouvé la parade pour les grilles qui barraient le passage à intervalle régulier : si elles étaient réellement infranchissables pour un homme, elles ne le seraient peut-être pas pour un chien, et à plus forte raison pour un chien famélique. Dès le lendemain, je me mis à la diète. Je voulais être le plus maigre possible pour l'évasion à venir. La faim me fit cruellement souffrir, et il y eut plus d'un moment où je faillis retomber sous la coupe des Détraqueurs, mais je tins bon.

J'avais repéré parmi les Détraqueurs le maillon faible, celui qui pouvait céder. C'était le plus petit des Détraqueurs, celui qui venait le plus rarement faire sa ronde, et dont les pouvoirs étaient les moindres. Sa position dans la hiérarchie était très médiocre : il n'avait le droit de venir nous hanter que tous les deux jours. Ma décision était prise : je profiterais de sa venue pour tenter de m'évader.


	4. quatrième volet

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros Corp. en leurs titres respectifs.

L'évadé

Les jours passaient lentement. Je refusais toujours de manger à ma faim, et je me contentais du strict nécessaire. Je ne tenais pas à tomber mort d'inanition, et je savais que je devrais déployer des efforts pénibles pour réussir mon entreprise. Il me fallait trouver un juste compromis entre ma maigreur et l'endurance que je savais devoir posséder. Ce Détraqueur ne venait pas souvent. Il n'avait droit qu'à une ronde tous les deux jours.

Je savais en outre qu'il y avait à peu près soixante passages de Détraqueurs par jour. Je me rappelle avoir dessiné mes calculs sur le sol – je n'ai jamais été très bon en calcul mental – et avoir dénombré les Détraqueurs en essayant de les différencier à chaque fois, ce qui n'est pas chose aisée.

J'eus pas mal de soucis lorsque j'entrepris de chiffrer le nombre total des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. La première difficulté était qu'il demeurait très compliqué de différentier ces créatures. Le seul critère que j'avais pour les comparer, étant donné que je ne voyais jamais leurs visages, était leur taille, et parfois un accroc dans leurs tenues noires. Leurs démarches étaient toutes exactement semblables, elles marchaient toutes d'un pas régulier et lent, sans jamais accélérer, en donnant l'impression de survoler le sol à quelques centimètres. Le deuxième problème était que j'ignorais si tous les Détraqueurs passaient par ma cellule. Peut-être y en avait-il certains qui ne venaient jamais dans l'aile où j'étais cloîtré. A l'aide des maigres données que je possédais, je parvins tout de même à la conclusion qu'il devait y avoir environ 200 gardiens dans la prison.

Une autre difficulté de mon projet était qu'il fallait que deux conditions primordiales soient respectées. Premièrement, il fallait que ce soit le plus petit des Détraqueurs qui vienne me rendre visite, et deuxièmement il était indispensable qu'il apporte la nourriture en ouvrant la porte, car les barreaux de ma cellule étaient bien trop rapprochés pour laisser passer le plus petit et maigre des chiens. J'espérais que cela se produise rapidement, car chaque jour je voyais la scène du meurtre de Harry par Queudver plus précisément, et cela ne me paraissait pas être bon signe.

Je savais bien qu'aussi savants soient mes calculs, aucuns ne me permettrait d'envisager une évasion sans risques. Je voulais cependant m'assurer qu'ils seraient minimaux. J'avais décidé que je n'emporterais rien. Le maigre équipement dont je disposais serait plus encombrant qu'autre chose. C'était l'été, après tout : emporter ma couverture ne m'aurait pas été très utile puisque les nuits étaient chaudes. J'aurais pu également emmener une ou deux rations de nourriture, mais j'y renonçai également. Je n'avais aucun récipient où les caser.

J'ai pensé souvent également à bondir sur le Détraqueur pour lui arracher son trousseau de clefs, qui m'aurait donné accès à toutes les salles et sorties de la prison. Mais j'y ai vite renoncé. Dès qu'ils lisaient des intentions hostiles dans nos têtes, il leur suffisait de lancer un râle puissant pour nous décourager d'attaquer, et si cela ne suffisait pas, ils pouvaient provoquer à leur guise un évanouissement. Mais de toute façon, je savais que si j'attaquais un garde, les autres seraient vite alertés, et j'espérais que mon évasion demeure le plus longtemps possible méconnue.

Vint le moment tant attendu. C'était en fin d'après-midi, la nuit se préparait à tomber, le ciel demeurait nuageux. J'ouïs les pas réguliers du petit Détraqueur qui montait les vingt-deux marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à notre couloir. J'entendis le bruit d'un trousseau de clef qu'on sortait. Je vis sa main putréfiée tourner une vieille clef dans la serrure rouillée de la grille qui barrait l'escalier. La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Sous ma forme de chien, j'essayais de réfréner l'angoisse et l'excitation qui me trahiraient inévitablement si mes émotions étaient trop évidentes. Il portait les pitances empilées les unes sur les autres d'une main, et le trousseau de l'autre. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur cognait si fort que mes côtes ne tiendraient pas. Même si l'ouïe des Détraqueurs n'est pas leur sens le plus aigu, je craignais que mes pulsations effrénées attirent sa méfiance.

Mais tout semblait pour l'instant se dérouler comme je l'avais prévu. Il sortit à nouveau son passe-partout et le glissa dans la serrure de la porte munie de barreaux de mon cachot. Sous ma forme de chien, j'attendais en me forçant à réprimer mes émotions et mon anxiété. J'entendis le bruit caractéristique du loquet qui rentre dans son habitacle, et le Détraqueur saisit la poignée et tira la porte vers lui.

Je n'attendis pas un instant de plus, la tension était trop forte pour me contenir plus longtemps dans le cachot. Je me faufilais entre les jambes du Détraqueur, et je sortis de ma cage en jubilant intérieurement. Le Détraqueur n'avait eu aucun soupçon. Il devait penser que j'étais dans le même état que ma voisine d'en face Olga. J'entendis le son caractéristique d'un bol qu'on pose sur une surface dure, et à nouveau le bruit du verrou qu'il refermait. Caché à l'ombre d'un renfoncement du mur, j'attendis prudemment qu'il s'éloigne, hors de vue.

La première partie de l'opération venait de réussir, et en un autre lieu qu'Azkaban, j'en aurais hurlé de joie. Mais le bon sens reprit le dessus. J'avais à présent affaire au premier obstacle à franchir : la grille devant l'escalier. Je me rendis vite compte que la franchir serait bien plus difficile que prévu. J'avais surestimé l'espace entre les deux barreaux, et malgré ma maigreur je pressentis que j'avais peut-être tenté l'impossible. Sans grand espoir, j'introduisis ma tête canine entre deux épais barreaux d'acier rouillés. Je n'eus aucun problème pour cette première étape, mais j'appréhendais la suivante : le passage de l'encolure et du poitrail. Je savais qu'après cela, seules les hanches risqueraient de bloquer ma progression. Sans conviction aucune, je pressai mes épaules contre les tiges métalliques. Il manquait deux bons centimètres pour que je puisse passer sans trop de dégâts. Je voyais avec horreur le temps passer tandis que je me trémoussais inutilement pour trouver une position convenable. Mais finalement après maints essais, mes contorsions ne furent pas vaines, puisque au prix de mille douleurs, je parvins à me glisser en me couchant sur le flanc, et en gesticulant pour avancer. Les hanches ne posèrent pas de difficultés supplémentaires, et je me retrouvai, indemne mis à part une écorchure sévère et sanguinolente sur mon dos, sur le palier de l'escalier.

Je ne crois pas avoir déjà dit que l'étage dans le quel j'étais interné était en réalité un des niveaux intermédiaire de la prison : je devais apprendre par la suite que ma cellule était au troisième étage et que l'établissement en comptait cinq. Je me trouvais donc plus ou moins à mi-chemin dans le colimaçon : je me vois encore sur le palier, les marches étroites montantes à ma gauche et les marches descendantes à ma droite, haletant et la langue pendante.

Je n'avais en fait pas vraiment prévu la suite de mon évasion. Je n'avais aucune idée précise de l'architecture des lieux. Néanmoins, j'optai pour la descente. Mes souvenirs de la herse d'entrée étaient réellement imprécis. Je n'avais aucune idée de la largeur de l'espace entre les barres de cette herse. J'avais même oublié si elle disposait également de barreaux horizontaux, auquel cas il devenait impossible de la franchir. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de réfléchir. Le franchissement du premier obstacle avait été long, et je savais que si je m'éternisais sur ce palier, le Détraqueur suivant me trouverait inévitablement.

Un des moments les plus dangereux de ma tentative de fuite fut certainement la descente de ce colimaçon. L'escalier était très étroit, très long et très sombre. Je savais que pour peu qu'un Détraqueur eut la fantaisie de monter à ce moment là, la collision serait presque inévitable. La largeur des marches ne permettait pas que plusieurs personnes progressent de front. Croiser en passant inaperçu tiendrait du miracle. Et j'ignorais presque tout de l'organisation des rondes des Détraqueurs. Peut-être y avait-il différents Détraqueurs qui passaient en même temps, et que chacun devait inspecter un étage distinct ? En y réfléchissant maintenant, je pense qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'un Détraqueur qui passait en même temps.

Ce fut l'ouïe aiguë de Patmol qui sauva la situation. Les vingt-cinq minutes étaient passées en un éclair, et la ronde suivante s'annonçait. Par chance, j'entendis un léger bruit de pas. Je me suis instantanément immobilisé et j'ai entendu plus clairement un autre pas. On montait l'escalier. Un Détraqueur arrivait en sens inverse ! Je me figeai in instant, horrifié, puis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je fis demi-tour en m'efforçant de demeurer silencieux. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quel étage le Détraqueur comptait aller. En réalité, je me préoccupais plus de mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et moi.

De toute la vitesse de mes pattes, j'escaladai les niveaux successifs de la prison, m'arrêtant de temps en temps pour écouter, dans le but de déterminer si le Détraqueur me suivait toujours. Mais il montait, sans sembler vouloir entrer dans un des couloirs. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de voir apparaître un obstacle devant moi, auquel cas je serais pris entre deux feux. Et c'est ce qui se passa. Brusquement, le passage fut bloqué. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une grille qui barrait le passage, mais une forte porte de bois. J'étais bloqué. Acculé comme un lapin au fond de son terrier. Je me précipitai sur la porte, dans l'espoir insensé de la forcer. Le Détraqueur continuait à monter, j'en étais sûr. J'entendais le son de sa démarche fantomatique. Et il se rapprochait inexorablement. Je ne pouvais ni faire marche arrière, ni progresser. Je me préparais déjà à implorer la clémence des Détraqueurs, et j'appréhendais le degré de leur fureur.

Mais au-delà de toute peur et de toute raison, un enfant criait. Harry. Je revoyais l'éclat du couteau de Queudver qui fendait l'air. Puis un sourd gémissement, puis plus rien. Si j'étais capturé, mon dernier espoir de lui venir en aide, de faire mon devoir de parrain, se verrait à son tour détruit. J'étais en effet bien conscient que si les Détraqueurs m'apercevaient en dehors de ma cellule, ils prendraient à l'avenir bien garde, et m'enfermeraient dans un cachot d'où jamais je ne pourrais sortir. A moins qu'ils ne préfèrent encore me donner ce baiser, celui qui aspirait définitivement votre âme, en guise de châtiment.

Ma terreur augmentait exponentiellement tandis que l'espace qui me séparait du Détraqueur diminuait. Plus que quelques marches à franchir, et le Détraqueur s'apercevrait de ma présence. Et même s'ils sont aveugles, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un Détraqueur ne pourrait pas ne pas me sentir à un mètre de distance. Il ne s'agissait plus, cette fois, du petit Détraqueur pas très doué dont la faiblesse m'avait permis de m'éclipser de mon cachot. Même sous la forme de Patmol, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Peut-être le Détraqueur m'avait-il déjà senti. Terrorisé, je lacérais vainement le bois de la porte avec mes griffes. Plus qu'environ cinq marches, et le Détraqueur surgirait. J'étais dans un était de terreur sans nom. Harry était perdu.

Soudain, dans un sursaut de volonté méritoire, que la pensée d'Harry venait de libérer, j'eus une idée vraiment insensée : la porte, peut-être n'était-elle pas verrouillée ? Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir davantage, je sautais sur la poignée.

Elle s'ouvrit.

La lumière du jour percuta mes rétines de façon extrêmement violente, mais je n'y accordai aucune attention. En quelques mouvements d'une rapidité foudroyante, je franchis la porte, et je la refermai derrière moi, juste à temps. J'avais conservé assez de lucidité pour savoir que si je ne fermais pas la porte derrière moi, le Gardien s'alarmerait. Je regardai autour de moi, enfin habitué à la lumière vive. J'étais sur le toit plat aux gardes fous crénelés. Le ciel, par sa grandeur, m'aurait subjugué si je n'avais pas été si anxieux. Je venais en réalité de sortir d'un petit réduit cubique en briques, installé dans un angle de la grande surface déserte. Aussi vite que possible, je me réfugiai dans l'ombre du cagibi.

Un instant plus tard, le Détraqueur surgit du réduit, et poursuivit son chemin vers la haute tour qui se dressait dans le coin opposé de la surface du toit. Il allait probablement relayer le Détraqueur qui était posté tout en haut. Je vis en effet, cinq minutes plus tard, un autre Détraqueur sortir de la porte à la base de la tour, et se diriger calmement vers l'escalier. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il n'allait pas refermer la porte derrière lui, sinon je serais enfermé sur le toit, encore plus sûrement que dans ma cellule.

Malheureusement, ce Détraqueur sembla avoir plus de conscience professionnelle que le précédent : j'entendis très distinctement le bruit de la clé dans la serrure. J'étais à nouveau prisonnier. A l'air libre, mais prisonnier. Je maudissais ma malchance : pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce Détraqueur ferme cette porte ! Les grilles qui condamnaient les cellules et qui closaient les couloirs étaient bien suffisantes, non ?

Néanmoins, j'étais heureux. Même si je n'étais pas libre, j'avais ce ciel immense qui semblait veiller sur moi comme une mère sur son enfant, et j'avais l'impression que les nuages formaient des mots d'encouragement. Le soleil se couchait, et dorait légèrement les nuages. Même si la situation semblait bien désespérée, même si le Détraqueur sur la tour pouvait me sentir d'un moment à l'autre, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Peut-être parce que j'étais plus loin des Détraqueurs que je ne l'avais jamais été ? Peut-être parce que j'avais l'océan en face de moi, immense ; Peut-être à cause de ce ciel. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais au moins décidé à une chose : ne jamais me faire reprendre, quitte, pour cela, à mourir en sautant par-dessus la rambarde.

Mais… Etais-je certain de mourir, après ce plongeon vertigineux ? J'avais été assez bon nageur, dans ma jeunesse, mais jamais je n'avais pratiqué de plongeon aussi démesuré. Je m'approchai du parapet, et je regardai en bas. Non, impossible, j'y laisserais ma peau. Je n'avais jamais été sujet au vertige, mais la distance qui me séparait de l'eau était décidément trop élevée. Je me briserais le corps. Et qui sait si un récif, invisible à marée haute, ne se cachait pas sous les flots houleux ? Et qui sait si la profondeur n'était pas insuffisante ? Et qui sait si les tourbillons rageurs et les vagues effrénées ne m'engloutiraient pas directement si je parvenais à survivre au choc ? Et bien entendu, je pensais bien que je n'aurais jamais la force de nager jusqu'à la rive : le chenal mesurait bien un kilomètre. Avec les courants, les remous, les vagues, c'était une tâche impossible.

Misérable, je me suis assis dans ce coin sombre à l'abri de la tour. La nuit était totalement tombée, à présent.

C'est alors que je la vis. La nuit était très nuageuse, mais à un endroit précis le ciel était dégagé. On y voyait très clairement la constellation _Cenis major_. Et l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, vingt fois plus lumineuse que le soleil et plus de deux fois plus grosse, que les Égyptiens de l'Antiquité vénéraient pour les crues du Nil et les bonnes moissons, rayonnait d'un éclat intense : _Sirius_. Toute la constellation du Grand Chien semblait porter une louange muette à leur aînée. Et elle se refléta deux fois dans mes yeux de chien. Ma protectrice éternelle venait de m'apporter une conviction profonde : _Sauter_. Elle semblait dire : « saute, Patmol, nous veillons sur toi » J'en aurais pleuré d'émotion si les yeux des chiens en étaient capables. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai eu une chance infernale qu'aucun Détraqueur ne détecte ce feu d'artifices d'émotions que j'ai eu à ce moment là. En effet, revoyant cette étoile que je n'avais plus vue depuis une éternité, l'espoir revint en moi comme un geyser. Elle avait toujours été pour moi un soutien, un regard bienveillant au-dessus de moi. Je me souviens qu'étant enfant, j'avais peur tout seul dans l'obscurité de ma sinistre demeure familiale. Ma mère était incapable de manifester la moindre marque d'affection, alors je contemplais _Sirius_, dont j'avais découvert l'existence et l'emplacement dans un livre d'astronomie. Et c'est devenu une habitude, par la suite, pour apaiser mes craintes et mes douleurs, de contempler le Grand Chien et l'étoile Sirius.

Elle avait ôté toutes craintes de mon esprit. Je n'étais pas inconscient, je savais bien que le risque était énorme et que j'allais à l'encontre de grandes difficultés, peut-être, probablement même, au devant de la mort. Mais mon choix était fait : j'allais plonger.

Debout sur un créneau, j'ai repris ma forme humaine qui serait plus apte au plongeon. J'avais enlevé chaussure et cape, et j'étais maintenant presque entièrement dévêtu. Si récif il y avait, c'était trop tard. Toujours appuyé par le regard de mon étoile, j'écartai lentement les bras, face à l'océan. La falaise n'était pas tellement abrupte, il fallait que j'arrive à prendre un écart suffisant pour ne pas heurter la masse rocheuse. Je levai une dernière fois les yeux au ciel, mais je ce n'était pas pour implorer le Grand Chien, ou Dieu, ou la chance. Il s'agissait d'une décision, d'un pari, d'un défi. Advienne que pourra. Sous la leur obscure de cette nuit sans lune, je pris mon élan. De toute la vigueur de mes membres, je me propulsai le plus loin possible du mur de ce qui avait été ma prison.

_Pour Harry._

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'aurais pris du plaisir à chuter ainsi, les bras au vent. Le saut de l'ange… Mais je n'ai rien d'un ange, voyons ! Cette pensée absurde me fit sourire, tandis que je joignais les mains au-dessus de ma tête, parfaitement perpendiculaire à la mer agitée. Le vent soufflait fort.

Le choc fut rude, très rude. Si mon plongeon avait été parfait, la secousse fut néanmoins extrêmement violente. Je pénétrai brusquement l'eau salée, et m'enfonçai dans les flots ténébreux.

L'immersion fut longue et silencieuse, j'ai bien cru que mes poumons exploseraient sous la pression de l'eau. Mes tympans hurlaient de douleur et mes globes orbitaux se contractaient sous la pesanteur énorme des profondeurs. Mes poumons en manque d'air activaient des réflexes de survie dont je ne me serais pas cru capable en temps normal. Mes bras brassèrent furieusement l'eau, mes jambes s'agitèrent vigoureusement, et bientôt j'émergeai, et j'aspirai un grand bol d'air.

La première étape était franchie. Mais j'étais loin d'être tiré d'affaire. J'étais à présent entouré de vagues furibondes et de tourbillons, sans compter les courants. Le vacarme des flots était assourdissant, surtout après le silence de l'apnée. J'étais malmené, emmené de-ci de-là, sans avoir aucun contrôle de mes mouvements. J'ai rapidement compris qu'il était inutile de lutter, que la mer me mènerait selon son bon vouloir. Pour ma part, je m'efforçais juste de rester émergé, et de ne pas être projeté contre la falaise.

Cela faillit arriver maintes fois. J'ignore si ce qui me protégea de ce choc fatal fut cette magie spontanée et incontrôlable qui habite tous les sorciers, ou une chance incroyable, toujours est-il qu'après de longs efforts laborieux, je parvins à m'éloigner du gigantesque roc d'Azkaban.

La traversée fut longue, mais la marée était avec moi. Je me suis battu contre les puissants rouleaux du rivage, contre les courants contraires, qui semblaient être de mèche avec les Détraqueurs pour me ramener à Azkaban. Mes muscles hurlaient alors que je faisais la dernière brasse, le dernier battement de jambe, pour finalement être ramené en arrière par une brusque convulsion des flots. Longtemps après, arrivé à l'ultime limite de mon endurance, j'échouai sur la plage de sable. L'aube se levait. La constellation du Grand Chien disparaissait alors que des volutes rosâtres naissaient sous la voûte céleste. Mes yeux murmurèrent un merci à l'astre mourant. Je m'endormis, les pieds encore dans l'eau froide.

J'étais presque sain, j'étais presque sauf, mais j'étais totalement épuisé.


	5. cinquième volet

**Disclaimer** : Rowling possède tout ce que je me tue à écrire. C'est vraiment râlant.

L'évadé  


Mon sommeil fut long sur la grève sableuse. Je ne me réveillai qu'au petit matin, lorsque la marée montante atteignit mes pieds. Le visage et le corps plein de sable, et perclus de courbatures. La première chose que je fis ce matin-là fut de me rincer de tout ce sable ocre. Ensuite, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut la faim : je n'avais en effet rien mangé depuis plusieurs heures, et l'effort que j'avais dû fournir en luttant contre les flots avait dévoré les maigres restes d'énergie qui demeuraient en moi.

Néanmoins, et cela se comprends, j'étais transporté de joie. J'avais réussi sans aide - même si en réalité je n'avais pas été le premier à le faire - à m'enfuir de la sinistre forteresse d'Azkaban. C'était un exploit, je n'ai pas peur de le dire. J'étais euphorique en pensant que jamais plus je ne devrais subir le souffle les Détraqueurs - là encore, je me trompais - j'étais radieux en songeant que plus jamais je ne devrais ingurgiter cette bouillie infâme qui consistait notre menu quotidien.  
Mais je savais que je n'en avais pas encore réellement terminé avec tout ça. La voix de la raison l'emporta pour cette fois, elle me fit comprendre que je n'étais pas du tout en sécurité sur cette plage. Et j'avais encore à enrayer la menace que consistait Queudver. Je savais bien qu'aucun Sorcier de Grande-Bretagne n'accepterais de me loger. Et les Moldus, voyant mon état physique désastreux, s'enfuiraient à toutes jambes en me voyant. Comment allais-je me procurer de la nourriture dans ces conditions ? Je n'avais ni argent, ni baguette magique, ni papiers d'identité. J'étais un criminel en fuite, tel que chacun les redoute.  
Il y avait cependant plus urgent que la question de la nourriture. Sur cette plage j'étais extrêmement visible. De plus je savais bien qu'en été les côtes anglaises étaient très prisées par les touristes et vacanciers. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais je préférais éviter le risque qu'un estivant matinal rencontre un homme en haillons et à la barbe crasseuse.  
Je m'immergeai une dernière fois dans l'eau salée pour chasser le sable dont j'étais maculé, et la longue écorche sur mon dos, due à mon évasion, cria son désaccord. Sans plus attendre, je me métamorphosai en chien et je quittai la plage de sable ocre après un long dernier regard plein de haine vers l'île minuscule dont la tour se dressait comme un affront à l'océan.  
Comme Robinson Crusoë arrivant sur son île, je recherchai avidement une trace de civilisations. Mais contrairement à lui, ce ne fut pas long. Je quittai les dunes quand j'aperçus une route qui sinuait comme un serpent noir dans les buissons et les arbustes. Mes quatre pattes martelaient à présent l'asphalte d'une petite route de bord de mer qui serpentait vers l'intérieur des terres. L'alerte avait probablement déjà été donnée, même si rien dans le paysage ne le laissait deviner.  
J'arrivai vite à une petite bourgade, à mi-chemin entre la station balnéaire et le village pittoresque. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup d'animation dans ce quartier paisible garni de petites maisons disparates. Je fus frappé de voir à quel point tout avait changé. Je savais que j'avais manqué plus d'une dizaine d'année de vie en société, mais je me rappelle d'avoir été relativement surpris de constater de tels changements : les nouvelles voitures, les maisons modernes, tout appartenait à une génération postérieur à la mienne, et j'eus brusquement la sensation d'avoir vieilli. Il est paradoxal de noter que ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment là que je me suis considéré réellement comme un adulte. A mon entrée à Azkaban, j'avais un peu plus de vingt ans, je ne me considérais pas encore comme un adulte et la chose n'avait bien entendu pas évolué à l'intérieur de ma cellule. Je venais si j'ose dire de naître une seconde fois. J'éprouvai bien évidemment un sentiment d'amertume : j'avais à présent trente-deux ans, Peter m'en avait volé douze.  
Géographiquement, je n'avais qu'une idée très incertaine de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je savais à peine qu'Azkaban est située à L'Ouest de Londres, mais je n'avais pour l'instant dans l'idée que de m'éloigner le plus possible de la plage où je m'étais échoué. A l'heure qu'il était, l'alerte avait peut-être déjà été donnée, et même si j'étais relativement à l'abri sous ma forme de chien, il aurait été inconsidérément risqué de rester sur les lieux.  
Car ma forme de chien n'était pas un camouflage parfait, loin de là. A ma connaissance, seules quelques personnes encore vivantes connaissaient ce secret : Peter bien entendu, mais aussi toi Remus. Je ne pouvais exclure que tu en aies un jour parlé à Dumbledore, ou lors de ta déposition au ministère. Heureusement, je ne voyais pas comment Peter, sous sa forme de rat, aurait pu divulguer le secret, mais j'étais presque persuadé que toi tu l'avais fait, et c'est ce que je craignais.  
Oui, Remus, j'ai douté de toi. Comment le serment des Maraudeurs aurait-il pu persister face au meurtre de James et Lily ? Tout semblait porter à croire que tu avais parlé - réaction, je m'empresse de le dire, tout à fait justifiable et normale. Peut-être, pensais-je en trottant allègrement, n'avais-tu rien dit auparavant, pensant que j'étais parfaitement en sécurité dans ma cellule, ce qui t'évitais de divulguer notre promesse, mais qui m'assurait à présent que tu n'allais pas faire ton devoir de Sorcier en révélant au monde que j'étais un Animagus, puisque je m'étais maintenant évadé ? Comment pouvais-je prévoir que tu ne voulais pas avoir à révéler à Dumbledore que tu avais autrefois "trahi" sa confiance ? Comment pouvais-je deviner que tu mènerais durant un long moment un long combat avec ta conscience ?Il existait également d'autres personnes qui devaient connaître mon état, mais elles ne représentaient pas de danger réel. Peter, dans la période précédant l'assassinat des Potter, avait divulgué une kyrielle d'informations à son maître. Il est indubitable qu'il ait un jour parlé de nos formes animales. Voldemort connaissait donc la vérité. Heureusement, son état de santé était très précaire à l'époque - merci Harry - et il était donc bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Certains serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres savaient également. Mais c'était le genre de types trop lâches pour parler, car ils devraient expliquer d'où ils tenaient l'information. Par exemple, je sais à présent que Lucius Malefoy savait très pertinemment que j'étais un animagus.  
Le danger était donc réel et me poussait à accélérer la cadence. J'arrivais maintenant dans le centre de Winterton-on-see. Petit village paisible de bord de mer sans grand intérêt, excepté le délicat fumet qui s'échappait d'une boucherie qui venait d'ouvrir et qui raviva cruellement ma faim et ma soif. Je n'avais bien entendu pas le moindre sou, rien qui soit valable ni chez les Moldus ni chez les Sorciers. Je me dirigeai vers la vitrine qui présentait un alléchant ensemble de viande diverses et appétissantes, allant du roast-beef au poulet en passant par la charcuterie.Je fais ici une brève apologie des bouchers bienveillants - car il en existe. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de ce commerçant ventripotent aux abords pourtant inquiétants, au tablier maculé de sang et le hachoir à la main gauche, l'archétype du boucher féroce. Il vint vers moi dès qu'il m'aperçut et sembla pris de pitié de voir un chien aussi décharné et famélique. Il me donna une grande quantité de restes de viandes invendues de la veille, que je dévorai en débordant de gratitude. Après des années de cette tambouille infâme dont nous étions nourris à Azkaban, cet assortiment de viande m'apparut comme le meilleur des caviars. Il me caressa le sommet du crâne en murmurant :- Eh bien mon garçon on peut dire que t'avais faim, hein ?C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que l'on m'adressait la parole. Il s'en retourna vers ses étalages. Et, ragaillardi, je me remis en marche. L'approvisionnement en eau fut plus facile : je trouvai sans trop de difficultés un petit ru d'eau limpide qui suffit à apaiser ma soif. Dans le centre de Winterton, désert à cette heure matinale, un petit kiosque affichait une carte touristique schématique de l'Angleterre. C'est alors que je réfléchi à mon itinéraire. Mon intention était d'aller voir Harry, mais j'ignorais totalement où il se trouvait. Hagrid m'avait jadis dit qu'Harry irait chez son oncle et sa tante. Je savais que ça ne pouvait être que du côté maternel puisque James n'avait pas de frère ni de soeur. Par contre Lily avait bien une soeur, mais j'avais bien entendu oublié ou elle habitait. La soeur de Lily, Pétunia, s'était mariée avec quelqu'un du nom de Dubley ou Dursley. Un bottin de téléphone dans une cabine publique fit l'affaire : en prenant toute mes précautions, je me suis transformé en homme et j'ai consulté le répertoire. Il y avait plusieurs Dubley et plusieurs Dursley, mais seule l'adresse "Privet Drive 4" évoquait en moi un souvenir. J'en déduisis que c'était celle là.Privet Drive se trouve dans le Surrey, près de Londres. Fort de cette conclusion, je résolus de me diriger vers la capitale britannique. Je savais bien que Londres était une ville dangereuse pour un meurtrier en fuite puisque c'était là qu'étaient établis les bureaux du Ministère de la Magie, mais je n'avais guère le choix.Sans tarder davantage, je m'élançai vers l'Ouest. J'ai vite repéré un panneau indiquant «Londres, 260 km»". Le long d'une grand-route qui traversait la campagne bucolique, j'ai longtemps trottiné. L'alerte avait dû à présent retentir depuis longtemps dans les sombres couloirs d'Azkaban, et je ne donnais pas deux penny de ma fourrure noire si je restais dans les environs. La ville de Norwich était la première étape de mon voyage vers Londres, elle ne se situait qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres de Winterton. Je pouvais y être vers midi.Les Sorciers sont très reconnaissables parmi les Moldus pour un observateur averti. J'en vis un premier groupe, habillé à la manière moldue mais fort mal. Ils avaient tous des sombreros verts totalement déplacés puisqu'il n'y avait guère de soleil, avec des frusques disparates. Ils parlaient entre eux avec fougue et je voyais distinctement les plis que formaient leurs baguettes magiques dans leurs poches. Je n'osai pas m'approcher, bien entendu, mais mon ouïe canine perçut distinctement mon nom dans la bouche d'un petit barbu. Je fis un long détour pour les éviter et aucun d'eux ne me causa le moindre ennui.Impatient de quitter les environs d'Azkaban où des renforts n'allaient probablement pas tarder à arriver, je m'éloignai au plus vite. La campagne était paisible et le ciel nuageux mais clément. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais aimé m'attarder dans ce paysage de canaux et de lacs, où la terre et l'eau semblaient vivre dans une cohabitation si sereine que nul ne pouvait les troubler. De temps en temps, un gros camion passait en un éclair à côté de moi, et le déplacement d'air suffisait presque à m'aspirer.Les kilomètres se succédaient, mais le paysage ne changeait pas beaucoup. De temps en temps, quelques villages, peu de trafic sur la route. La route poursuivait invariablement son trajet, constante et régulière. Les bandes blanches discontinues se répétaient inlassablement. Il n'y eut bientôt plus de champs, que le soleil ne tarda pas à illuminer dans un magnifique spectacle doré. Je réprimai un aboiement de joie. La chaleur montait en même temps que l'astre du jour, et mon pelage fut bientôt trempé de sueur. Peu à peu, les maisons apparurent : Norwich était en vue.Je me sis arrêté à l'entrée de la ville pour constater les dégâts : je surestimais la capacité de mes pattes à marteler l'asphalte. J'avais les pattes toutes endolories. Les pieds d'un chien ne sont pas faites pour l'asphalte, c'est ce que je constatai bien vite. L'endurance n'est pas le point fort d'un chien : il peut courir vite sur de courtes distances, mais les longues distances l'épuisent. Je n'avais pas encore beaucoup avancé, mais j'appréhendais l'avenir.

Malgré ces désagréments, j'avais bien avancé. Il était à peine midi - un clocher venait de sonner l'angélus - et j'étais déjà dans la banlieue de Norwich. Norwich est une belle ville dont le centre a su garder des édifices datant du moyen-âge dont de très nombreuses églises. Mais je n'étais pas venu pour faire du tourisme, d'autant que me risquer au centre ville où les "bobbies" pullulaient ne me semblait pas très indiqué. Mais la ville de Norwich avait un autre avantage : un grand trafic ferroviaire. Je venais de passer devant la gare, quand le projet naquit en moi : m'embarquer en douce sur un train de marchandises en direction de Londres. Je surpris la conversation de deux employés de la gare, et j'eus tôt fait de trouver un train qui allait vers cette destination. De plus, il ne devait partir qu'à 3 heures 26 du matin, heure à laquelle il me paraissait moins risqué de m'instituer passage clandestin.

J'avais donc pas mal de temps à tuer, et comme une pluie fine avait succédé à l'éclaircie, je m'installai dans un hangar désaffecté où rouillait une belle locomotive qui aurait eu sa place dans un musée, parmi d'autres objets aussi hétéroclites qu'obsolètes. Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir.Je fus très rapidement réveillé par des petits grattements sourds. Aux aguets, je me dressai sur mes pattes. Un grondement léger sortait involontairement de ma gueule. Soudain, je le vis : Queudver. Il était là, il était venu me narguer jusqu'ici. Le gros rat noir trottinait imprudemment sur le sol. Tapis dans la pénombre, je me préparais à bondir. Lorsque Queudver arriva à ma portée, je fus sur lui en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. Mais seuls les béotiens pensent que le rats sont d'inoffensifs rongeurs herbivores. Ce sont en réalité de très féroces adversaires, qui peuvent mettre en échec des animaux bien plus grands qu'eux. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques secondes, ma truffe saignait abondamment mais le rat était mort.Bien sûr, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de le préciser, ce n'était pas Queudver. Ce n'était qu'un rat innocent parmi d'autres millions de rats. C'est alors que je pris conscience de l'étendue de mon désarroi. Voilà que je me mettais à voir Queudver dans tous les rats d'Angleterre. Néanmoins je ne me privai pas de dévorer tout ce qui pouvait être comestible dans le corps du gros rongeur.Les lecteurs de ce texte seront peut-être troublés par cet acte, c'est pourquoi je crois opportun de préciser à toutes fins utiles que sous la forme de chien, le dégoût que peut nous inspirer l'ingestion de viande crue, et à fortiori celle d'un rat, n'existe que peu ou pas. De plus, pour un évadé en fuite, les règles élémentaires d'hygiène n'ont plus la même importance que pour un individu civilisé.Je ne pourrais omettre volontairement le fait que je pris quelque plaisir à manger ce rat sans vous cacher quelque chose. Je suppose que dans mon subconscient, ou dans les strates les plus profonde de mon esprit, j'associais tous les rats à Queudver, et que c'était une sorte de vengeance anticipée. Qui sait ?Je passai le reste de l'après-midi à rattraper mon sommeil.Je me réveillai à nouveau vers une heure du matin. Et je me glissai furtivement parmi les quais et les wagons, dans la lueur ridicule des lampadaires épars. Ce n'était pas la gare destinée aux voyageurs, elle était exclusivement réservée aux trains de marchandises, dont la plupart stationnaient dans des voies de garage. On voyait quelques trains qui semblaient à l'abandon, et qui paressaient sur les voies. La lune était pleine, et j'eus une pensée pour toi, Remus.C'était ce que j'appelle l'heure des chiens. L'heure des chiens est une période pendant laquelle le monde des hommes est en suspens, et c'est alors que celui des chiens prend le relais. Chiens errants, chiens vagabonds, tous semblaient circuler furtivement sous la lune argentée. Ils m'évitaient, car ils sentaient bien que je n'étais pas un de leurs congénères. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait osé me provoquer, car outre la peur que peut leur inspirer cette déduction, j'incarne un chien qui est assez robuste et de taille à en affronter un autre.J'arrivai finalement au qui douze B où mon train m'attendait. Je tentai de m'installer confortablement entre un wagon qui transportait de la moutarde de Norwich et un autre des pneus pour tracteur. Le temps passa, puis un homme arriva dans un bruissement de gravier. Le moteur s'alluma dans un vacarme intolérable, et le train ne tarda pas à s'ébranler dans le noir, phares allumés. Jusque là, tout se passait bien.


End file.
